


Study in Black

by mirambella



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst with a Happy Ending, Au años 70, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grantaire chapero, M/M, referencias a maltrato/violencia, sexo no explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras, tras separarse de las ideas clasistas de sus padres, dirige la sociedad del ABC, que se encarga de ayudar a los más desfavorecidos. Lo que no sabe es que su vida cambiará el día que una chica llamada Cosette acuda a él para que busque a su madre, una prostituta que la dejó marchar años atrás. Ahora necesita un topo en las calles, pero va a encontrar mucho más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuando lo verdad no es libre

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito para el AI de lesmis_es de Lj.
> 
> Gracias a sara_f_black por ser una beta tan genial, por aguantarme, por saber tanto y enseñar tanto sobre escritura y caracterización.
> 
> Es como mi segundo fic en serio en este fandom y en el primero no tenía ni idea así que espero que seáis pacientes.

_Paris 1962_

 

Los salones están llenos de gente. Telas brillantes y pomposas adornan a las mujeres, los hombres ríen empapados en coñac y los niños son estatuas formales en las faldas de sus madres.  
Y en medio un ángel (o eso dicen), un niño más bello que cualquier niña, pulcro, arreglado, con el pelo demasiado largo quizás, pero elegante. Se nota su porte, aunque su ceño está fruncido. Enjolras es el príncipe de esa casa, pero en medio de todos se siente como un sapo.  
En trece años ha aprendido a valorar el amor que su madre le daba y a afrontar que un día llegaría la mujer adecuada para él. Que el amor que compartirían sería puro y pasional, como los libros que le gusta leer.  
A los trece años se ha dado cuenta de que el amor carnal no es recíproco ni merecido, sólo una distracción, un pasatiempo. A sus trece años su padre comparte la cama con otras mujeres. Algunas son criadas, otras prostitutas y Enjolras puede ver sus ojos cansados, desesperados. Algunas no quieren estar allí, sirviendo a su padre de una forma que debería evocar dulzura y romanticismo.  
Desde entonces lo odia, a él, a su madre por ser una ingenua y a esos cómplices que se llaman sus amigos. Desde entonces no puede pensar en otro cuerpo desnudo sin ver a su padre, no puede desear ni un beso de labios tiernos. Siente angustia, hastío y rabia.  
Los salones se vacían y Enjolras sigue teniendo trece años. Ese año empieza a leer a Rosseau y a Mercier, y comprende que su deber es con su pueblo y no con sus padres. Las letras llenan su cabeza intentando hacerle olvidar. Enjolras olvida su mundo y se centra en cambiarlo.

 

_Montreuil 1963_

 

La bella muchacha que amó con todo su corazón, es ahora un esqueleto consumido. La echaron de su anterior trabajo por caer enferma, y tuvo que limpiar calles enteras para alimentar a su hija. Su Cosette. Es lista, es bella y vulnerable. Es pequeña, suave como un melocotón. Fantine no ama nada más en el mundo, ni su poca ropa ni sus recuerdos felices.  
A veces se pregunta cómo ha acabado allí. Limpiar las calles ya no es suficiente y Cosette cae enferma de Tuberculosis. Viven en un barrio pobre y las medicinas son caras. La soledad le ha dejado deudas de un padre que nunca volvió. Fantine acepta su destino como cualquier otra madre y confía en las personas equivocadas. Los Thenardier le dan trabajo ensuciando las calles en vez de limpiándolas. La vergüenza inunda los pulmones de Fantine.  
El verano le trae a Cosette salud, pero no protección. Una niña de diez años no debería trabajar, debería ir a la escuela, debería jugar con muñecas, pero Fantine apenas puede darle dos sopas al día y muchas lágrimas. Las leyes apenas la protegen.  
El otoño le trae una decisión horrible. Las calles son ya dueñas de Fantine. Se ha acostumbrado tanto que ya no siente las manos de los hombres que la visitan en noches que empiezan a helar. Fantine no quiere eso para Cosette. La niña es avanzada en el colegio, pero se está quedando demasiado delgada. Los servicios sociales prometieron ayudarla, pero Fantine sabe que en aquellos barrios ni las ratas quieren entrar.  
Es una noche de Noviembre cuando la señora de la casa le llena de ideas la cabeza, y Fantine ya no es ella misma, ya no piensa con claridad.

\- Piensa en cómo estaría Cosette, en qué vestidos llevaría. Ella no tiene la culpa de todo el dinero que debes.  
\- ¡Pero os estoy pagando! –contesta ella con algo de dignidad, un mero remanente en un cuerpo vacío.  
\- Te dimos una casa, un lugar donde vivir, comida para tu mesa. Te prestamos dinero.  
\- Yo os estoy dando mi cuerpo –porque sabe muy bien que no es a ellos, pero que es lo mismo.  
\- El alcalde ha perdido a su mujer. Es sensible con estas cosas. Ella siempre quiso una niña. Tendremos suerte si acoge a una harapienta de diez años.  
\- Y dime, ¿Qué ganáis a cambio? No me imagino que lo hagáis por amor. Venderíais a vuestras propias hijas por mil francos. 

Pero el hombre quiere a Cosette y los Thenardier le han convencido prácticamente de que su madre es una prostituta que no puede mantenerla. Saben como dar pena y el alcalde es un hombre con un corazón hondo, gentil y bondadoso. No sospecha nada cuando firma los papeles y la cadena de trabajo del matrimonio sigue oculta bajo las sombras. Los niños son huérfanos aún cuando algunos han sido arrebatados de sus madres o les han mentido para llevárselos. La mayoría son pagos que su oficina de préstamos tramita. 

\- Lo hacen en los conventos con estas pobres almas solitarias, nosotros somos piadosos –y la mujer casi lo cree al decirlo, cuando se dedica a engañar-. Esos bebés no tenían salida.   
Esos niños eran de su propiedad como las desahuciadas, analfabetas, endeudadas de sus madres. Esos niños son botines que han robado y valen lo mismo que joyas o relojes. 

_París 1970_

El sol es naranja al amanecer y el cielo aún huele a las rebeliones del sesenta y ocho. Las historias se repiten con demasiada frecuencia y los siglos imitan a los precedentes. Los jóvenes siguen gritando contra el régimen capitalista, pero esta vez las armas son sus voces y su castigo ya no es la muerte. Muchos acogen a inmigrantes españoles que huyen de una dictadura, y estos si que han sido condenados a muerte, o al menos la han visto en los ojos de personas cercanas. 

Enjolras está lejos de sus padres. Físicamente son unas pocas calles, pero mentalmente hay un muro alto y espeso como una barricada. En cuanto entró en la universidad empezó a vivir por su cuenta y a sus veintiún años tiene los hombros de un padre de familia, curtido y bien hablado, experimentado aunque sólo en algunos aspectos. Desde que la rebelión de 1968 enfrentó a trabajadores humildes y empresarios, sus ideas latentes fueron creciendo en voz e inquietud. No posee más arma que la verdad y su corazón ansía ayudar a aquellos cuya voz se ha extinguido.   
El primer año en la asociación es duro. Son sólo unos pocos miembros, casi todos estudiantes, pero consiguen llevar a cabo una “cadena de favores”. Un boca a boca que se extiende por la ciudad, en el que cada uno da lo que puede y recibe lo que otros puedan dar. Se encargan de encontrar a gente desaparecida, de buscar casa o trabajo para inmigrantes obligados. Hacen fiestas de dulces caseros o venden libros desgastados que las bibliotecas les regalan.   
El café Musain es su sitio de reunión, pero ya no huele a café. Huele a libros viejos y a esperanzas.  
Allí dentro, el corazón de Enjolras galopa con fervor y con estrés y ninguno de sus amigos puede ser la tila que lo calme. Después de un año, empiezan a hacer ruido.  
\- Las leyes anti inmigración han sido reveladas en todos los periódicos. Los grupos extremistas se alzan en cazas de brujas nocturnas. Las prostitutas siguen en las calles sin seguros ni sitios a los que ir, condenadas. No se reparten preservativos. Hay niños en las calles, y ¿quieres que me calme?  
\- Enjolras, respira. Me gustaría que siguieras viviendo otro mes más, al menos –Tiene suerte de tener a Combeferre a su lado, es como la voz de la conciencia que no le discute, pero parece poseer más razón que él.  
\- Dentro de poco no tendremos recursos, y eso significa no ayudar a nadie.

Hay un suspiro que lo persigue, y ese nuevo integrante pecoso y torpe lo mira. La cara pálida se acentúa por su pelo moreno y rebelde. Combeferre levanta una ceja. Qué poco conoce el joven a su líder.

Marius no está muy de acuerdo con algunos de los métodos de Enjolras. Diría que a veces ni siquiera comulga con sus ideas. Muchas veces discuten, aunque Marius es demasiado gentil y acaba invitando a todo el mundo a cerveza por haber alargado la reunión. Sin embargo, le encanta la idea y el trasfondo que acarrea. Ayudar a los demás es revelarse contra su abuelo y su vida burguesa y ciega en la que no ve nada que no esté encima de su mesa. Le encanta pasar tiempo con la gente de París, acompañar a Courfeyrac a recoger libros o ayudar a los niños a vestirse. Saber que está haciendo algo importante con su vida lo reconforta y hacerlo acompañado es un aliciente.   
Su infancia fue solitaria y aburrida. Siempre estaba rodeado de gente que no lo entendía y era demasiado tímido como para abrirse a nuevos mundos.  
Con Courfeyrac fue fácil. Se lo encontró en la facultad, hablaron durante diez minutos y cuando el tema de que Marius necesitaba un cuarto surgió, Courfeyrac ya se lo había llevado a su casa. A veces hablan y no se entienden, pero la sonrisa de su amigo es franca y le explica cosas de la vida a Marius con tanta confianza que parece que se conozcan de siempre. A veces Marius le enseña inglés y eso es la amistad. Ambas partes de complementan.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando, Pontmercy? –su compañero de piso lo mira con aire divertido y Marius se sonroja.  
\- ¿Algo de una caja?  
\- Sí, la caja en la que has estado metido los últimos diecinueve años.   
Va a contestarle (lo jura), pero la puerta se abre y una ráfaga de aire lleva un perfume dulce y ácido a la vez. Marius se queda mirando y sus ojos ya no pueden volver al mundo real.  
Por la puerta está entrando la criatura más maravillosa que Marius haya visto jamás. Su piel es blanca y lisa como la de una estatua. Su pelo brilla con los últimos rayos de sol, castaño claro caramelo, y sus ojos son dos estrellas azules que guían el norte que Marius no dudaría en seguir. Está preso y paralizado, como si Medusa hubiera abierto los ojos frente a él. Perdido y encontrado, despierto y soñando, pensando en los poemas más patéticos que haya intentado componer jamás (normalmente no lo intenta, todos saben que Prouvaire es el experto). Se miran y se tocan sin tocarse y la mano de Courfeyrac en su hombro no existe, sólo que sí, porque ella está hablando.  
\- ¿Disculpa?  
\- ¿Si? –tiene la voz de cien ángeles tocando trompetas doradas.  
\- ¿Es está la asociación del ABC? ¿La que ayuda a la gente? He visto carteles, junto al parque de Luxemburgo.  
Marius tiene que reaccionar porque parece demasiado estúpido y mira a la diosa a los ojos.  
\- Sí. Me llamo Marius Pontmercy.  
\- Yo soy Cosette. 

…………..

Cosette es una de sus causas, pero Marius es incapaz de presentarle a los chicos y explicarle lo que hacen, así que Courfeyrac la toma de la mano con delicadeza y la lleva hasta la mesa en la que Enjolras sigue discutiendo y moviendo papeles de un lado para otro.  
\- Esta es Cosette –Dice. Marius les sigue de cerca y le gustaría ser tan encantador como su amigo. Le gustaría, al menos, poder hablar delante de ella.  
\- ¿Qué hace una niña joven y con dinero en nuestra asociación? –espera que quiera colaborar, aunque parece una chiquilla. A Enjolras le extraña que pueda financiarles al menos un par de años.  
\- ¿Pareces desconsolada, qué te pasa? – Como siempre, Combeferre se preocupa de lo esencial, en lugar de hacer cábalas que no dejan su causa ni un segundo. 

Enjolras tiene dos manos derechas y a veces olvida lo útil que es. Combeferre es la voz de su conciencia. Comparte sus ideas, pero las exterioriza de otra forma y es imprescindible tener a Courfeyrac cuando se trata de reclutar gente. Sabe donde estar y qué puertas golpear. Sabe hacerse querer entre los desconocidos y conseguir su aprobación.

\- He oído que tenéis contactos en los barrios más pobres, con los marginados –Cosette habla despacio, consciente de que parece una chica de buena educación hablando de un tema que no conoce -. Sé que ayudáis a esa gente que hace la calle. Yo, yo estoy buscando a mi madre.  
\- ¿Qué? –Enjolras suele tener respuestas mejores, pero está procesando la información.

Marius quiere abrazarla y que el tiempo no pase mientras Cosette esté entre sus brazos. Se siente idiota solo de pensarlo. Su voz se quiebra y a él se le encoge el corazón.

\- Quiero que encontréis a mi madre. ¿No es eso lo que hacéis? Os pagaré.  
\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?   
\- Dieciocho –Combeferre levanta una ceja y Cosette se sonroja- . Dentro de unos meses. 

 

Cosette lleva reunida con Enjolras al menos media hora y a Marius no le quedan nudillos. Sus amigos vienen y van con noticias o escriben sobre hojas de papel amarillento sus próximos movimientos. Courfeyrac le ha dado un abrazo antes de marcharse y sospecha que Prouvaire está escribiendo un poema sobre él, pero cuando le pregunta se sonroja y murmura “Está todo escrito en tu cara, amigo”. 

¿Se puede amar a primera vista? El poeta le diría que sí, pero Jehan sigue en la época hippie con la devoción por las flores, el amor libre y los pantalones ajustados. Marius no puede ponerlo como ejemplo porque él en los sesenta estaba aprendiendo a conducir coches caros y estudiando lenguas como un erudito. No luchó en el sesenta y ocho ni compuso canciones contra la guerra de Vietnam. No sabe lo que es el espíritu liviano del amor sin condiciones ni pensamientos lógicos. Hasta hace media hora nunca se había dejado llevar.   
¿Y entonces qué es esto que siente, cómo puede definirlo?

\- Conozco al menos cuatro lenguas, amigo, y sin embargo ahora mismo no sé que decir –Jehan levanta el lápiz y lo mira con una sonrisilla cómplice.   
\- A veces no hace falta decir nada –Le dice.

………………..

Valjean adora el ventanal de su cuarto. La sensación de libertad, los pies que pasan chapoteando en las aceras de París. Adora la ciudad, aunque haya acabado en ella por pura coincidencia. Siente que se ha pasado la vida huyendo hasta ese destino. Él y Cosette estarán seguros en París.   
Después de que le dejaran adoptarla, Valjean pasó un mes entero sin dormir. Pensando si Cosette estaría cómoda en su nuevo cuarto, si se levantaría llorando y él no podría escucharla, si querría huir en medio de la noche. Pese al informe que le dieron los Thenardier, él nunca pudo decirle a Cosette que su madre no la quería. Simplemente le dijo que no podía cuidar de ella, pero Cosette era una niña curiosa y fue más difícil que se acostumbrara a él que si fuera un bebé.  
No ha pasado un día en el que haya dejado de adorarla y cada día lo hace un poco más. A veces le gustaría darle algo mejor, aunque su situación económica es excelente, pero le gustaría contarle la verdad. Le gustaría decirle por qué se mudaron a París, quién era él antes de conocerla. Qué errores cometió. Quiere que Cosette lo sepa para que pueda perdonarle, pero tal vez cuando deje de ser una niña.  
Valjean se arrincona en su escritorio, pensando. Ahora se llama Fauchelevent. Jean Valjean murió hace mucho tiempo. 

………………..

\- Mi padre no sabe nada –Enjolras mira a la niña que tiene frente a él-. Es mi padre adoptivo, ni siquiera conoció a mi madre.  
\- ¿Y por qué la buscas? ¿Sabes algo sobre ella?  
\- Estaba en Montreuil. Yo crecí allí. Sólo sé que acabó en esa vida porque no tenía otra salida. No recuerdo mucho más.  
Enjolras se pone de pie. Su asociación no es una agencia de detectives. Su único objetivo es ayudar. Cosette tiene unos ojos grandes, interrogantes. Parece leerle la mente.  
\- Sé que os movéis por esos barrios. Lo único que sé es que la banda que traficaba con mujeres en Montreuil se trasladó a París. Se llaman Patrón Minette.   
\- Ese nombre me suena, pero las mujeres nunca nos han querido hablar de ellos. A nadie le importa lo que hacen allí. Nuestros gobernantes siguen queriendo arreglar el país de otra forma.  
\- Por eso he venido –un suspiro esperanzador la acompaña -. No sé si mi madre fue trasladada con ellos, pero desde que la fábrica que abastecía al pueblo quebró y mi padre y yo vinimos a París, las cosas han cambiado. Ya no hay mujeres en esos callejones.  
\- Tu madre podría no estar en París, o… -le recuerda Combeferre, y Enjolras se alegra de que haya entrado con él.  
\- Lo sé. Ya no soy una niña. Sé que podría estar muerta o a mil kilómetros, pero si no lo intentara…no podría perdonármelo.

Enjolras piensa en sus padres. Ojalá pudiera olvidarlos. No volvería a mirar atrás, no los buscaría. Esta niña quiere recuperar un recuerdo que ni siquiera sabe si es real. Su madre podría estar muerta, o peor, consumida por las drogas y todo lo que ha tenido que hacer para sobrevivir. Enjolras los ha visto. Los ve cada día.  
Les lleva mantas y comida que aceptan con manos temblorosas. Casi nunca hablan, apenas pueden abrir los ojos para mirarle.

\- Tengo una idea –dice de pronto. Cosette da un vuelco en la silla ante tan repentina sorpresa y sus ojos se humedecen.  
\- ¿Vais a ayudarme?  
\- Sí  
\- Os pagaré –recuerda.  
\- Esto es una cadena. Nos conformamos con tu ayuda como buena ciudadana.

……………

El frío se cuela por dentro de su chaqueta. No quiere imaginar qué estará pasando en las pieles de esas mujeres semidesnudas de los muros apartados a los que se acerca. Algunas lo miran con ojos cansados, otras parecen casi felices, deseando que un chico tan joven y guapo pueda fijarse en ellas, pero Enjolras sigue su camino. Llega hasta el final del callejón, consciente de que allí está desprotegido, pero sabe que sólo puede conseguir mucho más. Es noche de trabajo y los jefes se acercan de vez en cuando para evitar ser vistos.   
Su objetivo está apoyado en un muro, calentándose con algo que no parece café. La camisa le cuelga de los hombros casi abierta del todo, el pelo es un manojo rebelde e incontrolable que oculta unos ojos demasiado jóvenes.  
\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El bello Apolo sin sus mantas ni sus lacayos. ¿Cómo vas a ayudar hoy a los nuestros, oh Dios?  
\- Grantaire.  
El chico brinca (porque es un chico) y se sorprende de que recuerde su nombre, pero recuerda mucho más. Enjolras no hace las cosas a medias.   
\- Hoy no vengo a ayudaros. Vengo a pediros ayuda. Y sé que tu lengua imprudente es la única que puede ayudarme.

El chico se acerca a él. La camisa se le cae de los hombros y Enjolras esconde un respingo. Son tan delgados y huesudos que se marcan como dos cañas. Se aúpa, le respira en la oreja.  
\- Sabía que vendrías buscando mi lengua, y no me extraña. Es la mejor de la ciudad.  
\- Si fueras tan ocurrente para otras cosas, no estarías aquí –responde con frialdad. Su gesto no cambia, pese a que siente lástima como cualquier ciudadano comprometido.   
\- Mi situación no se debe a mi lengua, se debe a mi hígado. Tengo tantas deudas que tendría que vender mis piernas para pagarlas. En todo caso es mejor vender mi lengua y mi culo.  
\- No he venido a charlar.   
\- Parece que sí –Grantaire vuelve a su posición. El vello de sus brazos está erizado por el frío, o quizás por algo más.

Enjolras lleva en mes en esa zona intentando atender las necesidades de los más pobres. Ellos apenas hablan de qué les ha llevado a vender sus propiedades, su cuerpo u otras sustancias de dudosa legalidad. El chico no es tonto, pero sabe que haciendo de policía no conseguirá nada. Poco más ha conseguido comportándose como si solo les importara ayudarles, porque desea la justicia más que nadie y no comprende como el miedo les ha llevado a cerrar la boca acerca de quienes les mantienen en ese estado. Grantaire es diferente, lo cual no lo hace más fácil. Es aguerrido, contestón y no cree en sus planes. No es que piense que su buena fe es en realidad algo más. Sorprendentemente confía en esos chicos, simplemente no cree que lo que hacen sirva para nada. Son sólo parches. La gente sigue haciendo la calle, aunque esté un poco más caliente. 

\- ¿Y si pudiéramos acabar con esto? – R, como lo llaman en la calle tiene los ojos azules helados, bordeados de rojo por el cansancio y la angustia, probablemente por algo más. Susurra.   
\- Siempre he sabido que tipo de persona eras.  
\- Llevo tiempo pensándolo. Hoy una chica ha venido a verme. Se ha pasado siete años sin ver a su madre, y sabe que ellos, a los que les debes tanto son algo más que sus dueños. Si sigue viva. Necesito encontrarla, y necesito ayuda. Quizás esto sea una señal –Dice con calma –. Puede que ella haya venido a ayudarme a acabar con esto.  
\- Esto no se acaba, rubito. Es así. Puedes cortar el césped, pero no puedes arrancarlo. Siempre habrá pobres, porque si no, no habría ricos.  
\- ¿Si tan poco te importa, por qué no me ayudas?  
\- Porque hay algo que sí necesito, mis dientes. Inevitablemente no puedo vivir sólo con alcohol, que más quisiera. Aprecio también mis brazos, y el dinero los mantiene pegados a mi tronco. No es un tronco tan grácil como el tuyo, pero hace su función.

A veces no entiende como un hombre de discursos tan elocuentes está en esa situación.

\- Ven conmigo. Te pagaré 200 francos. No creo que cobres más si te quedas aquí. Te prometo una ducha y una cena a cambio de un par de horas.  
\- ¿Estoy escuchando bien?  
\- Sólo quiero ayudarte, y escucharte.  
\- Sólo quieres triunfar para que calle esa voz que te dice que quizás yo tengo razón, y está todo perdido. Pero no puedo quejarme, lo que propones duele menos que lo que los hombres suelen hacerme.  
\- Acompáñame –cambia de tema porque no quiere imaginarlo.   
Dos calles después, Grantaire se sube al coche de un hombre, pero esta vez es diferente. Sabe que hay algo de piedad en Enjolras, pero también algo de interés. No puede importarle menos. El hombre le gusta y ha sido utilizado de formas peores por hombres que le repugnaban. 

………………

\- ¿Por qué no le pides el teléfono? –Para Courfeyrac es tan fácil.  
\- ¿Y si lo coge su padre?  
\- Escríbele una carta.

Marius está sentado entre Jehan y Courfeyrac y su cabeza no parece encontrar un alivio. En cambio parece estar a punto de estallar. Se queja, con las manos en las sienes, escuchando consejos románticos y otros demasiado atrevidos (Courfeyrac le ha propuesto que escale su ventana, santo Dios) para captar la atención de Cosette. 

\- Escúchame, amigo. El amor es fácil. El amor puedo entenderlo. –le dice su compañero –Tú le gustas, ella te gusta y sólo tienes que decírselo, sinceramente. No importa si tienes que pedirle permiso a su padre para llevarla al cine, porque valdrá la pena mientras la besas en los anuncios.  
\- Oh Courfeyrac. No le mientas. El amor es complicado, por eso es tan preciado –podría matarlos. Está estudiando para ser abogado, podría defenderse a sí mismo-. Si fuera fácil no pondríamos todo nuestro empeño: flores, poemas, perfume…sabemos que podría irse para siempre, y sin embargo apuramos cada momento.  
\- Creo que voy a vomitar.

Eso no ayuda porque Joly les ha escuchado y ha salido corriendo a por un rollo de papel porque según él “Ningún contenido estomacal debería tocar el suelo que otros pisan”   
\- ¿Y si Marius tiene el Cólera? –le dice a su amigo Bossuet.  
\- Marius tiene otra enfermedad –le responde Courfeyrac.  
Combeferre los mira desde su mesa. Las noches en las que Enjolras tiene patrulla son siempre las que más se le van de las manos. Y ni siquiera sabe qué tiene el líder entre las suyas. 

…..

La ducha le ha sentado como diez horas de sueño. La presión del agua es perfecta y el baño está bastante limpio. No se parece en nada al tugurio en el que Grantaire suele pasar los ratos que no pisa las calles bebiendo o pagando sus deudas.  
Enjolras le espera, sentado en una pequeña mesa redonda en el salón. Su piso de estudiantes es pequeño, pero cómodo. No tiene demasiados lujos, sólo lo imprescindible, como si Enjolras no hubiese puesto demasiado empeño en decorarlo.  
\- Siéntate –no es una orden. Le ofrece una silla frente a él, y Grantaire obedece –Toma –Le acerca un plato con huevos revueltos, pan y ensalada.  
\- No está mal.  
\- No tenemos tiempo de cocinar. Hay mucho trabajo.  
Grantaire levanta una ceja porque nunca había conocido a alguien tan implicado con una causa, tan serio con un objetivo.  
\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? –pregunta con algo de indiferencia. Parece que la respuesta le importa menos que observar a Enjolras y cada uno de sus movimientos.  
\- Estoy buscando a una mujer que probablemente salió de Montreuil hace seis años- . El líder es serio y se yergue en su silla, con seguridad- ¿Y no es el tiempo que tus jefes llevan en París?  
\- Probablemente –no parece que Grantaire pueda mostrar un ápice de sentimiento.   
\- Tiene unos treinta y cinco años, pero no sé su estado. Sólo sé que se llamaba Fantine.  
\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que está en París? –pregunta. Enjolras se siente molesto. Siente que no le toma en serio.   
\- Su hija estaba muy enferma. Ella tenía muchas deudas y acabó vendiéndose –quiere ser prudente al decirlo, teniendo en cuenta con quién está hablando-. Su hija fue dada en adopción. Su nuevo padre dice que hubo papeles, pero ella no cree que su madre estuviera de acuerdo. Sus recuerdos no confirman esa versión. Sólo quiere saber dónde está y conocer la verdad. Tiene sospechas de que los captores de su madre, los Thenárdier, son ahora los jefes de esta banda, patrón Minette, ¿te suena, verdad?  
\- La cría ha indagado. Thenárdier es un nombre que la gente no quiere decir. No sabe dónde se mete. La verdad es una puta, y puede hacerle daño –Traga sin dejar de mirarle –No me refiero sólo a que su madre podría haber muerto, si no a que podría no haberlo hecho, y ser un fantasma pese a todo.  
\- ¿Y crees que eso va a parar a su hija? Si hay un futuro mejor para ella, tenemos que intentarlo.  
\- ¿Pretendes salvarlos a todos? ¿A mí también, Apolo? –Odia ese mote estúpido y barroco.  
¿Por qué le pone tan nervioso que se le acerque tanto? Si la mesa no se interpusiera entre ellos, Grantaire le habría visto temblar. Le hierve la sangre cuando lo escucha, y a la vez le duele el corazón pensar que se siente así. 

\- Cada paso que doy es uno menos que tengo que andar –apoya las manos sobre la mesa. Tiene que entenderle. Es su deber.  
\- Cada paso que doy me hunde más en el lodo –responde R. La respuesta es elocuente, pero devastadora-. La arena es dura y se hace pesada. Estoy a punto de no poder salir.  
\- ¡Entonces coge mi mano! –Es sólo una metáfora, pero está gritando. Sus ojos brillan con pasión.  
\- Soy un alcohólico que una vez fue un artista, que una vez fue un niño. En el momento en el que empecé a vender mi cuerpo, ya no fui nada –Su autoestima es un pozo negro –.No me importa que me usen cada noche si puedo tener un techo y una botella de vino. No me importa, Enjolras y esa es la clave. Ya no siento nada –Grantaire deja clara su filosofía. Su voz tiembla en algunas palabras. Necesita repetírselo cada día para creerlo.  
\- Si no sintieras nada, te daría igual morir –y Grantaire abre los ojos, porque Enjolras no se rinde.   
\- Tengo miedo a la muerte. Aún soy un hombre, pero igualmente estoy muerto y mi vida es como una de esas películas que pasan en los proyectores de Les champs de Mars. Parece externa, como si no me perteneciera. Ni a mí ni a Dios ni a Buda. Sólo veo lo que está frente a mí, y eso sólo es una botella.  
\- ¡Me exasperas! No vas a ayudarme porque crees que todos son como tú, que deberían rendirse –Enjolras abre los brazos con fuerza.  
\- Te equivocas. Voy a ayudarte, porque aunque creo que todos son como yo, algo de mí desea que haya más gente como tú.   
\- ¿Vas a ayudarme? –odia profundamente que le tiemble la voz.

Grantaire se levanta y camina hacia su silla. Enjolras no deja de temblar. Sus palabras son furia y nunca permite que le intimiden, pero este hombre tiene algo que le hace sentir, y no es miedo precisamente.  
La silla se queja cuando el moreno se sienta en su regazo, apoyando las manos en sus hombros y susurrando en su oído. El olor del champú se mezcla con el de aguardiente.   
\- Quiero que sepas que no voy a arriesgarme. No levantaré sospechas, pero ¿Cómo negarte algo, oh Dios? Si pudiera creer en algo, creería en ti. Tú puedes conseguir lo que quieras con esos ojos.  
El flirteo no es algo inesperado. Al fin y al cabo, Grantaire se dedica precisamente a eso. No es guapo de una manera convencional, pero lo suple de sobra con las palabras. Es rápido de pensamiento y atrevido en sus acciones, y a Enjolras el contacto íntimo le sigue provocando pavor.

\- Pero aún te queda media hora. ¿Cómo quieres aprovecharla? –le mira a los ojos y sus narices se rozan. Comparten el aire.  
\- Puedes descansar si quieres.  
\- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un aburrido? Pareces uno de esos críos, un romántico. Tal vez ya tienes a alguien, solo que ¿no tienes tiempo, verdad? –La voz es áspera, desgastada. Sus labios se posan en su oreja y por una vez, el pavor se mezcla con otras cosas, y es aún peor –.Yo podría aliviarte. Podría ser rápido y placentero. No tienes que sacarme de paseo ni dedicarme tiempo, es perfecto.  
\- Yo pago, yo elijo –dice en tono seco. Grantaire se aparta, pero no baja de su silla.   
\- Es tu dinero –se encoge de hombros.  
\- Háblame de ti. 

La silla se vuelve a quejar cuando Grantaire se pone de pie. Le da la espalda a Enjolras y sonríe con ironía.

\- Para eso necesito una copa, o doscientos francos más.  
\- Solo quiero saber porqué – Enjolras se pone de pie. Hay pasión en sus palabras. Es el mismo deje que utiliza con el resto de personas, lleno de esperanza.  
\- Para ti, todo el mundo puede elegir su camino. Yo elegí recuperar la inspiración que había perdido en formas que no aprobarías. –Suspira resignado-.Me quedé sin casa, sin arte. Sólo me quedaba un cuerpo frío. Empecé a apostar, a boxear por dinero. El boxeo y el alcohol empezaron a ser las únicas cosas que me mantenían caliente. Creo que te imaginas el resto.  
\- ¿No había nadie para ayudarte? –para Enjolras es tan fácil que parece que no le cree. No concibe que una persona pueda ser olvidada de esa manera.   
\- Eres tan inteligente, y tan ingenuo. Piensas que hay un pequeño héroe en cada uno de nosotros, pero a la mayoría no le importas. Eres un yonki de la calle, y luego una puta y por último un cadáver que se lo merecía –discuten, pero su voz es más pausada.  
\- Me estás diciendo que no quieres lo que tienes.  
\- ¿Y quién lo quiere, en realidad? Lo único que hacemos es adaptarnos y quejarnos de vez en cuando. Yo ya no me quejo. Prefiero callar esas voces. Esas voces me matarían. 

Y entonces se vuelve, aunque es aún peor porque no hay nada. Enjolras no ve miedo en su mirada, ni pena, ni siquiera resignación. Su semblante es neutro como si hablara del tiempo ¿Tan asumido tiene su papel? En su cinismo, Enjolras ve un reto, aunque sabe que nunca había estado ante uno tan complicado.

\- ¿Y si nos ayudaras? Te asesoraríamos. Necesitamos gente que sepa dibujar. Seguro que puedes hacer algo. Podríamos hacer un plan de pago para que te dejaran libre.  
\- Ni siquiera sabes cuanto debo, Apolo. Ni cuanto necesito.  
\- Pero…  
\- Se acabó tu tiempo –Dice mirando al suelo. Enjolras sabe que no va a sacar nada de él por esa noche y deja que se vaya tras darle los doscientos francos.

Sabe que acabarán en la caja de una banda que engaña y trafica con personas, y que parte pagará los vicios que mantienen vivo a Grantaire, pero se lo ha prometido.   
A cambio el chico va a ayudarles. La noche, al menos, le trae un pequeño triunfo.

……………

La primera semana tras aparecer por el café, Cosette ha empezado a ayudarles en lo que puede tras salir del colegio. A veces aparece con el uniforme, y Marius no puede dejar de babear cuando se agacha y se le sube un poco la falda. Se siente un acosador, pero las palabras se le atascan cada vez que intenta decir algo coherente. Lo peor es la torpeza. Bueno, lo peor son los turnos que le toca con Bossuet y ambos se lían y acaban con papeles cambiados o documentos mojados de café. Enjolras suele pasar por al lado gritando “con uno era suficiente”, pero nunca se detiene. Marius a veces piensa que lo va a mandar a su casa, pero sabe que Courfeyrac lo defiende ante Enjolras y que en parte, eso lo mantiene allí. Bueno, y que hable cuatro idiomas también tiene algo que ver.   
Cosette llega de las primeras por la tarde y se marcha con rapidez, seguramente con miedo a que su padre descubra sus planes. Ya es sospechoso todo el dinero que está gastando en comprar alimentos o materiales para los talleres que realizan con los niños, aunque ella sigue asegurando que lo saca de lo que su padre le da para ropa o libros. Combeferre la aconseja una tarde que se lo diga, que seguramente su padre estaría orgulloso de ella y podría ayudarles, pero sabe que su papá es reacio e incluso esquivo con el tema del pasado y sigue saliendo a hurtadillas y con excusas hacia el café Musain.  
……..

Enjolras se ve con Grantaire un par de veces más. Quedan en cafés alejados de las calles que suele frecuentar y también del Musain, por si acaso. A veces Enjolras no puede pagarle y le invita a café caliente y bollos a media tarde. Le preocupa lo que pudiera pasar si por la noche R no volviera con dinero para sus jefes, pero Grantaire parece tranquilo, así que aleja esos pensamientos de su cabeza. De todos modos, el chico ya le ha jurado que no le dedica a su “profesión” todo el día, si no que tiene un pacto con cierta libertad.

\- He contado a cinco mujeres que vinieron de Montreuil desde el año sesenta y cinco. Ninguna murió en las trifulcas de hace dos años, pero no sé en qué estado se encuentran.  
\- ¿Cómo? –Enjolras se siente perplejo al verle comer. La clavícula se le marca a través del fino jersey y Grantaire devora las tostadas como si no hubiera comido en días. Lo cual podría ser una verdad – ¿Cómo lo has hecho? –repite para darse a entender.  
\- Por eliminación. Algunas de esas mujeres me deben favores. Sólo tuve que restar.   
\- ¿Qué tipo de…? –Tiene miedo de preguntar. Él, que siempre sabe lo que puede encontrarse, que aprendió a ayudar a los demás cerrando su estómago y sus lágrimas.   
\- No el tipo que te imaginas –entre bocado y bocado, el sarcasmo de Grantaire vuelve a asomar y Enjolras siente nauseas. Parece todo tan asumido para él, tan normal hablar de sexo de esa manera, y de ese tipo -. No sabes cómo se pone el patrón cuando algo no le gusta.  
\- ¿Les pega? –y entonces se da cuenta, pero Grantaire no parece asustado, nunca- ¿Te pega?

Grantaire abre un poco más los ojos, recordando. Aún tiene algunas marcas que los secuaces del jefe le regalaron cuando se interpuso en una pelea entre una mujer y su chulo.

\- Tienes que saber, Apolo, que cuando eres una propiedad, intentar pensar es un pecado. Las casas no piensan, ni los coches, para todos aquellos que puedan permitirse uno –Sus discursos carecen de sentimiento, están cargados de su realidad. Esa que a Grantaire ya no le inmuta - Lo que se espera de ti es que obedezcas, como un coche con una llave maestra.  
\- Eso es lo que yo quiero erradicar…ninguna persona debería pertenecer a nadie –no importa quién esté frente a él, su pasión por lo que hace asoma siempre.  
\- Y sin embargo todos pertenecemos a algo. A tu democracia, incluso cuando es imperfecta. Tú le perteneces a este país porque si no, podrías hacer realidad todo lo que tienes en esa bella cabecita –Grantaire acerca la mano hacia su pelo. Enjolras suda por reflejo, odia que le traten como a un niño estúpido.  
\- Pero tiene que haber leyes para mantener un orden.  
\- Supongo – ¿Tan poco le importa? Se acomoda en su silla y parece dispuesto a recibir y a ignorar –. Pero nunca son perfectas, porque la perfección no existe. O eso pensaba antes de que aparecieras con tus sopas rancias y tus duras mantas. Un ángel que se cae de la misma capilla Sixtina, pensé.

Enjolras hace lo más estúpido del mundo, y se sonroja. Porque no está acostumbrado a que le hablen así. Sus amigos le respetan y nunca son tan directos, tan atrevidos. Las personas que lo conocen le tienen miedo, o lo admiran desde lejos temiendo decir algo que levante su desdén. Es gentil con los desconocidos, pero se siente más cómodo entre personas que no tienen nada, que entre jóvenes como él, que dicen admirarle (a excepción de sus amigos).  
Parece llevar años sin conectar con sus sentimientos y eso le hace acordarse de su padre. Por eso empezó por ayudar a esas mujeres, porque sabe exactamente cómo las tratan otros hombres, y esa sensación ha matado todo deseo carnal en sus entrañas. Ni siquiera sabe si disfrutaría de la compañía de mujeres bonitas y delicadas o de hombres fuertes y decididos (aunque la sociedad lo califique de pecado). No lo sabe porque todos son carne y él no puede sentir más amor que aquel que le dan sus camaradas al confiar en él.   
Cuando su mente vuelve al café, Grantaire lo está mirando. Dos grandes ojos turquesa se posan en sus labios y en sus mejillas, disfrutando de su turbación, pero sin ese guiño típico. Las facciones son más dulces y Enjolras carraspea. 

\- Las mujeres de Montreuil no están en mi zona. –Grantaire entiende que le está pidiendo que vuelvan a sus asuntos –. Están en el norte. En el distrito dieciocho, arriba de Montmartre. No puedo decirte nombres ni tampoco ir allí por ti –Dice en un suspiro, por primera vez algo asustado.  
\- Lo sé –responde Enjolras-. No querría crearte problemas.  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer si la encuentras? – obvia la preocupación de Enjolras, aunque sus manos empiezan a temblar. La noche se acerca y quizás Grantaire tenga miedo de ser descubierto o echa de menos otras cosas.   
\- No lo sé. Decírselo a su hija, supongo.  
\- Te estás metiendo en un lío, Apolo, y soy yo el que te está ayudando. 

Y si por primera vez, Grantaire parece triste, como si se preocupara por él, Enjolras no dice nada. Al fin y al cabo le ha ayudado, y tampoco ha conseguido mucho a cambio. En el fondo, Enjolras sabe que es por él, que una parte grande se debe a que él se lo ha pedido. Quizás, incluso el dinero era una excusa, pero Enjolras sabe bien que lo necesitaba para evitarle problemas con la banda. Ahora no se siente como si hubiera comprado su tiempo, aunque no su cuerpo, si no como si lo hubiera liberado.


	2. La libertad no es verdadera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los ánimos y comentarios positivos!!
> 
> El próximo será el Jueves!!

    Esa noche hay un hombre que sólo busca algo rápido y le paga doscientos francos por adelantado por quince minutos de placer culpable. No hay penetración y Grantaire agradece que no lo traten como a un saco de boxeo por una vez (dos, si cuenta los doscientos francos de Enjolras). Cuando vuelve a la cueva que llaman casa, los chicos están haciendo ronda y sabe que la Madame le estará esperando para descontarle su parte y darle algo para coñac barato que lo caliente durante la noche.  
\- Muy bien, chico listo –sus uñas sucias le acarician la barbilla, mientras con la otra mano, su dueña le mete treinta francos en los bolsillos –deberías gastarlos en comida –balbucea. Su propio aliento huele a whiskey.  
\- También debería trabajar en algo decente, y mírame –Grantaire sabe que es más fácil cuando el patrón no está presente, que su mujer incluso disfruta con sus insolencias.  
\- Vigila tus acciones, R. Estás vivo gracias a nosotros. Sin este dinero te morirías de abstinencia.

    A veces piensa que ya está muerto, que el alcohol mata la culpa y el odio hacia sí mismo. Hace tiempo que no siente absolutamente nada, que ni siquiera intenta escapar de esa mierda que lo rodea. Entonces mira a Enjolras y sabe que sus intenciones son buenas, que siente pena por él y rabia porque se haya rendido, pero que lo ayudaría igualmente, porque es piedad lo que le corre por las venas. A veces se iría con él, ayudaría en su causa aunque no creyera en la solución, sólo por ver esos ojos brillar con pasión, pero no se juega sólo sus piernas. ¿Qué le harían los secuaces de Thenárdier a su ángel si supieran lo que está haciendo? No puede arriesgar así a otra persona, pero tampoco puede dejar de verlo, si él se lo pide. ¿Qué demonios le pasa?  
Baja las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos. El frío de París viene y va, pero él siempre está allí, recogiendo una miseria para intoxicarse y dejando la mayoría para pagar sus deudas y su salud. Lo que sobra apenas le consigue una habitación.  
Va a marcharse cuando escucha un sollozo detrás de las escaleras. A veces los gatos se cuelan en los muros y paren en los agujeros, pero el ruido no procede de un animal sino de un bulto contraído que tirita bajo una manta de cabello negro y lacio.  
\- ¿Hola? –Grantaire abre bien los ojos. Ha ganado peleas mucho más borracho, de modo que prefiere estar alerta que asustarse.  
El bulto abre los ojos enrojecidos y lo mira con cierta curiosidad, hay miedo en su mirada y se percibe incluso en sus músculos. Es una chica, casi una niña, algo más joven que Grantaire.  
\- No voy a hacerte daño.  
\- Serás el único por aquí –responde ella con cierta insolencia, aunque le tiembla la voz.  
\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?  
\- ¿Estás con ellos? –pregunta –.Claro que no, te habría visto –añade tras mirarle bien.  
Grantaire se acerca y se acurruca junto a ella. Está delgada y tiene moratones en los brazos.  
\- No te he visto en la calle –dice simplemente. No es una chica de su sección al menos, y no puede ser del distrito dieciocho, es demasiado joven.  
\- Porque no soy una puta, soy una esclava –dice ella con decisión, ahora que sabe que Grantaire no tiene intenciones de hacerle daño. Se estira un poco y levanta la cabeza. Lo mira como si se sintiera identificada -¿Tienes tabaco?  
\- No, pero tengo brandy en casa. Soy Grantaire –tiende la mano, y la muchacha la mira.  
\- He oído hablar de ti, no hay muchos hombres por aquí, excepto los de mi padre.  
\- ¿Tú…padre?  
\- Me llamo Éponine, y ese desgraciado ha vuelto a pegarme. Un negocio no salió bien. Vamos.  
Éponine es ágil al levantarse, aunque parece consumida y esquelética. Grantaire se levanta con ella y comprueba como juntos parecen dos muertos de hambre, pero incluso él parece más fuerte, más limpio. R la mira como si no entendiera su plan y Éponine suelta un chasquido impaciente.  
\- Si me quedo aquí, Montparnasse volverá a pegarme. Mi padre me encerrará y mi madre no hará nada en absoluto. No puedo subir ahí.  
\- ¿Has pensado que si vienes conmigo, Montparnasse me pegará a mí? –Montparnasse es uno de los secuaces jóvenes del jefe. Es alto y tiene una mano inquieta y aspecto peligroso. Es el único de los que lo acompañan que podría dejar a Grantaire como si lo hubiera pisado un camión.  
\- Pensaba que no eras como ellos.  
Grantaire la mira. Tiene oscuridad en sus facciones. Hay parte de egocentrismo, pero también un halo de justicia en su mirada. Le recuerda a Enjolras. El parecido es lejano por las circunstancias, pero es como si Éponine aún pudiera creer en algo.  
\- Sólo por esta noche –Le avisa con el dedo en alto.  
\- ¿Tengo que pagarte por dormir en tu casa? –dice con el tono de una niña pequeña, aunque hay ironía en su voz.  
\- No. Además, donde yo duermo ni siquiera se puede llamar casa.

…………………………

    Los jueves son días de contabilidad, lo que significa que Combeferre hace las cuentas delante de un exasperado Enjolras, que con las manos en la cabeza intenta idear un plan para que el dinero les dure al menos un par de meses más. Mientras, sus amigos beben y ríen manteniendo el espíritu de la comunidad.  
Esa noche es aún peor. Enjolras está ausente, apenas se ha quejado y ni siquiera ha reñido a sus compañeros por beber demasiado, o llenar el café de instrumentos musicales y de jovencitas que no conoce. Mira al frente casi compungido y Combeferre no se concentra con los números.  
Son las siete cuando Cosette abre la puerta y con una sonrisa angelical empieza a cambiar el día de los allí presentes. Le arregla la chaqueta a Bossuet, hace que Marius olvide que su examen de derecho Romano ha sido un fiasco y charla con Bahorel en la barra mientras pide dos cafés que deja en la mesa principal. Enjolras no dice nada, pero Combeferre levanta la cabeza y asiente dando las gracias.

     - Parece que necesitas un descanso. ¿Me dejas? Dimos economía el año pasado –bate las pestañas con inocencia, pero su tono es prudente. Está acostumbrada a que sus compañeros la desprecien por ser más lista que muchos de ellos. Le gustaría recordarles que están en el siglo XX no en el XIX, pero una muchacha de buena familia no debería meterse en disputas, o eso le dicen.  
No sabe que Combeferre es defensor de la igualdad en las aulas y que los números lo aborrecen. Se levanta con una sonrisa gentil y señala su silla.  
\- Muchas gracias Cosette, me haces un favor –así va a poder leer libros sobre temas más interesantes para él como Filosofía o Ecología.

     Enjolras se levanta con él y Cosette pierde la oportunidad que parecía estar guardando para sí de preguntar por su madre. Enjolras parece rehuirla, pero Combeferre lo coge del brazo cuando se han alejado, susurrando con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Hay noticias? –pregunta con inquietud.  
\- Algo así. Conseguí la zona en la que estaban las mujeres como su madre, pero no hubo noticias de Fantine. No sé como decírselo.  
\- Ella nos está ayudando, aún arriesgándose a la ira de su padre –contesta su amigo con tranquilidad –. Podría haber dejado unos pocos francos y haber esperado sentada, pero se está implicando, y nos hace felices, o ¿no has visto a Pontmercy últimamente?  
\- No me hables de eso –.Un Enjolras exasperado retorna y su amigo sonríe. Marius está entorpeciendo casi todos sus planes, aunque no se queja porque debe reconocer que la ayuda de Cosette les hace la vida más fácil.  
\- Creo que le debes sinceridad –dice con su tono sosegado habitual.  
Y no importa cuál sea el tema y cuanto lo domine, porque Combeferre siempre tiene razón.

     Cosette ve una sombra acercarse y levanta la mirada. Los pasos del líder son inseguros, pero elegantes como los de un cisne, aunque Cosette se teme lo peor.  
No hay alegría en sus ojos, aunque juraría que él es incapaz de mostrarla: sus responsabilidades no se lo permiten.

\- Cosette –murmura muy bajito para no asustarla –. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?  
\- Si me vas a dar malas noticias, me da igual donde sean.  
Enjolras se sienta en una silla y la chica lo imita. De pronto, el ruido de los chicos charlando y jugando parece externo, lejano.  
\- No sé como clasificarlas –empieza con prudencia. Intenta no carraspear, aunque sus manos juegan con la madera de la mesa frente a ellos –.Tengo información de primera mano, fiable. Me juró que las mujeres que habían salido de Montreuil estaban en el distrito dieciocho, y las encontré…  
\- Pero mi madre no estaba –termina ella con tranquilidad. Cosette es joven, pero es obvio que ha tenido una vida difícil, o al menos una parte de ella.  
\- No había ninguna Fantine. Temí que quisieran ocultarme sus nombres, pero no cumplían la descripción, la edad. Ninguna se inmutó cuando pronuncié tu nombre.  
\- ¿Y qué significa eso? ¿Nunca escapó, o ya está muy lejos? ¿Estará muerta?  
\- No lo sé Cosette –y le gustaría que esa pobre niña no empezara a llorar con cada pregunta hecha. Le gustaría controlar sus emociones, pero no tiene demasiada experiencia.  
\- ¿Y no podemos hacer nada más? –Responde entre sollozos.  
\- Puedo intentarlo. No me gusta rendirme, pero no quiero que te ilusiones con algo que no sabemos si terminará bien – Enjolras intenta ser más suave de lo que ha sido nunca, y Cosette deja de llorar.  
\- Ya te dije que lo intentaría todo. Deja que vaya contigo.  
\- Déjame indagar un poco primero. Luego podrás hacer lo que quieras.

      Enjolras se levanta con un gesto condescendiente. Le gustaría ser más táctil. Regalar sonrisas como Courfeyrac, o abrazos como Jehan. Incluso a veces envidia a Marius y su inocencia permanente, pero no puede ser lo que no es, no puede cambiar algo que se instaló en él desde tan joven. Nunca creyó que fuera posible. Él siempre pensaba que tendría que cambiar a las personas, hacerlas creer, pero nunca se le ocurrió que habría personas que lo cambiarían a él. A veces piensa en Grantaire. Hoy más que nunca, después de hablar con Cosette.  
Necesita verlo de nuevo y se auto convence de que es sólo por su interés, pero la sola imagen del hombre en el frío, con la ropa justa y el semblante desesperanzado le mueve algo dentro. Algo desconocido y aterrador.

      Cosette recoge sus cosas para marcharse. Ha salido por la puerta cuando nota una mano temblorosa agarrándola del brazo. Cuando se da la vuelta. Marius la está mirando y parece ocultar algo en la mano que no la está tocando, pues la mantiene pegada a la espalda, en un gesto que parece muy poco cómodo. A Cosette, Marius le parece gracioso. Quizás un poco raro y se ha dado cuenta que especialmente en su presencia, pero es dulce, cariñoso y fiel.

\- Yo…no…no me gusta verte así, Cosette. Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero no soporto verte llorar.  
Cosette sonríe, pero no dice nada. Debe estar roja como una amapola.  
\- Me gustaría verte sonreír siempre –entonces muestra la mano y Cosette puede ver una orquídea de color blanco, pero con el corazón de un rojo oscuro. Abre la boca, pero no emite ningún sonido. Está sorprendida – Jehan las cultiva en su jardín. Dice que son muy raras, por eso se la pedí para ti. Al menos sé que ha valido la pena. Yo no sé nada de crecer flores, ni de abonos, ni de plantar –dice sinceramente, titubeando un poco –.Sólo sé que me recuerda a ti porque es pura, pero su corazón es… intenso.  
\- Marius… –no sabe qué decir así que opta por demostrarlo y se lanza a sus brazos riendo.  
\- Esto es aún mejor. – susurra con los labios cerca del pelo de Cosette. Si pudiera embotellar ese olor, lo guardaría para siempre. La flor se queda olvidada encima de la mesa.

………………

      La oscuridad lo recibe una vez más. Sus pies caminan solos hacia el callejón donde sabe que va a encontrarle. O quizás no, pero no quiere pensarlo. Él podría estar esperándolo o enfadarse porque vuelva a buscarlo, pero necesita respuestas. Lo peor es que no sabe qué clase de respuestas requiere.  
Se repite que sólo necesita información, aunque es obvio que el hombre lo turba y lo intriga y siente el deseo de conocer más de él, de su historia.  
Cuando vuelve la esquina, se da cuenta de que está allí, apoyado en la pared. Igual que la primera vez que fue a buscarlo. Vulnerable, pero fuerte, aparentando sumisión y rebeldía a la vez. El pelo le cae por la cara y la camiseta se pega a su cuerpo curtido. No es un chico, pero tampoco es un hombre. Es más joven de lo que aparenta su alma desgastada.  
Enjolras siente que algo se enciende en su pecho cuando se acerca.

\- Tenía la esperanza de que volverías –dice. Con él es distinto. Claro que se insinúa y bromea. No sabe hacerlo de otro modo, pero hay algo de respeto por Enjolras. No lo presiona, espera que hable.  
\- Esperaba no hacerlo con tan malas noticias –suspira, no quiere ofenderle –. Fantine no estaba. Encontré a las mujeres y agradezco tu servicio. Tomaste un riesgo, R, pero estamos como al principio.  
\- No lo estamos –responde con la voz agarrotada –. Ahora sabes más cosas de mí – Grantaire se separa y camina escuálido hacia él.  
\- Sabes a qué me refiero –Enjolras no duda en volver a su misión. No puede dejar de ser ese hombre centrado de ideas fijas. Incluso autoritario.  
\- ¿Hoy vienes pidiendo ayuda o quieres algo más? –pregunta con sensualidad.  
\- Me intrigas, Grantaire. No sé si enfadarme contigo o ayudarte.  
\- No puedes –responde. La picardía no abandona su sonrisa ni sus ojos –. Ninguna de las dos cosas.  
Está cerca y hace demasiado frío. Enjolras se aferra a su abrigo mientras Grantaire enrojece sus mejillas con el aire de la noche. No puede evitarlo. Necesita seguir hablando con él, y es así como lo hipnotiza. No necesita de su cuerpo, ni que demuestre sus habilidades con él, es sólo su voz.  
\- ¿Charlarías conmigo otra vez? –dice al fin con algo de miedo. No quiere que Grantaire piense algo que no es real.  
\- ¿Qué eres, periodista? –Grantaire levanta una ceja con sarcasmo.  
\- Tú conoces estas calles mejor que yo. Podrías ayudarme a pensar qué hacer.  
\- Podría decirte que tengo un as debajo de la manga. Estoy bastante cerca de alguien que puede tener información. Pero eso me duraría dos minutos. No tendría que irme contigo, sin embargo quiero irme contigo. ¿Qué debo hacer?  
\- No hables ahora –su tono es demasiado bajo. Levanta la mano, apunto de tocarle ¿A qué está jugando? –. Acompáñame y hablemos. Ya sabes lo que te espera. Un lugar caliente y un plato decente, o que pretende serlo –se consiente el bromear. Grantaire sonríe y es algo nuevo.  
\- De acuerdo, pero tengo una condición –comienza a andar, pero se para. Enjolras lo mira con curiosidad –. No quiero tu dinero.  
\- ¡Si vienes conmigo tienes que cogerlo! –responde con rapidez. Grantaire no parece asustado, aunque es obvio que debe rendir cuentas cada noche –. Sabrán que te has ido con un hombre.  
\- Ya me las arreglaré. Siempre lo hago.

…………………….

      Está sentado en un sofá cómodo con un plato de sopa delante de su regazo y unas paredes duras que cortan el aire. A veces tiene esa sensación, pero normalmente dura unos minutos. Casi siempre realiza sus servicios con rapidez y se va.

\- ¿Cuánto?  
\- ¿Qué? –no escucha a Enjolras en el quicio de la puerta. Se atreve a acercar su plato al suyo y sentarse a su lado como si fueran iguales.  
\- ¿Cuánto tendría que pagarte para que te quedaras toda la noche? – es valiente y no se acobarda, pero sus mejillas ruborizadas lo traicionan.  
Grantaire se ha pasado toda la vida alejándose de gente como él, y sin embargo siente que este chico es magnético. Puede conseguir lo que se proponga, aunque bajo su fachada severa solo haya buenas intenciones.  
\- Depende de lo cansado que me dejes –responde.  
\- ¿Todo es sexo para ti? –lo fácil que es que Enjolras se enfade cuando un minuto antes era pura gentileza aún le sorprende.  
\- Eso es lo que hago para sobrevivir. Si fuera panadero y me preguntaras ¿Cuánto por una barra? No habría sexo, ni insinuaciones, pero yo no vendo pan, Enjolras, vendo mi cuerpo Una noche depende de lo que hagas con ella.  
\- ¿Pero no debes entregar un dinero por las horas que trabajas?  
\- Si quiero comer y beber sí. Ellos saben bien lo que se cobran. Si no trabajas, pierdes tú. Por eso no quiero tu dinero. No voy a perder las piernas si no lo tengo. Quizás un vino dulce –y no es poca cosa para él, pero ha elegido renunciar a ello por esos momentos con Enjolras.

\- Grantaire…-Enjolras suspira desesperado. Esos juegos que lo atrapan también lo crispan. No sabe que hacer con el hombre que tiene al lado – ¿Qué me costaría que te quedaras a discutir conmigo, a leer libros de historia, a dormir sabiendo que estoy tranquilo porque estás seguro? – Enjolras vuelve a ser el hombre joven y gentil que se preocupa por él y no el líder arrogante y firme que a veces muestra.  
\- Nada, porque esas son cosas que no puedo darte. No soy tu amigo, Enjolras. No pagas por un buen rato de lectura, pagas por un cuerpo. Eso es lo que es.  
\- ¿Podría dejarte exhausto, pero no descansado? No tiene sentido –Grantaire quiere reírse de él, porque su justicia es tan lógica, pero tan utópica.  
\- Si me quedara, querría volver, y tú no merecerías que volviera.  
\- Sólo quiero ser tu amigo –confiesa. Grantaire se siente emocionado, pero son sólo segundos. La mayoría de hombres no le tratan así, la mayoría no lo consideran otra persona –. Tampoco deberías estar aquí, y sin embargo lo estás. No te creo –están sentados uno junto al otro, las rodillas casi rozándose. Los hombros alineados El plato de sopa se queda frío en la mesa.  
\- Y yo creo demasiado en ti para mi bien –susurra Grantaire apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Ladea la cabeza y su pelo azabache roza sus brazos. Su nariz está a punto de rozar su cuello –sería tan fácil besarte así –murmura casi arrepentido de lo que dice.  
Enjolras recuerda a su padre y esos besos que no eran de amor. El amor es una mentira y lo es más en su mundo. Un ímpetu lo mantiene. Sus piernas pierden las fuerzas y no se aparta.  
\- No debería hacerlo, pero no quiero otra cosa ahora mismo, y es liberador que sea mi voluntad y no la de otros –los labios de Grantaire son pálidos.

\- ¿Y si yo no quiero? –Enjolras es feroz y es extraño porque sigue ahí, susurrando tan cerca de su nariz que la mejilla de Grantaire vibra -. Podría apartarme.  
\- No lo has hecho.  
Los susurros se pierden en la noche cuando sus labios lo rozan con sutileza. Es un leve contacto acompañado por un mordisco tenue, una pequeña marca que le recuerda que le están besando.  
Enjolras está petrificado, estático, quiere sentir repulsión, pero no lo hace y se siente terriblemente culpable. Juró que nunca tendría ese contacto y lucha por no sentir nada. Es húmedo y durante segundos incluso raro. Le da calor en partes que habían quedado olvidadas. Odia que le guste.  
Pero ahora entiende esos poemas que antes sólo eran métrica y estructura. Entiende el hambre y la sed. Cuando se aparta por fin, Grantaire lo está mirando. Curioso, tan perdido como él. Abre varias veces la boca sin emitir sonidos hasta que susurra con voz ronca.

\- No haría eso por cualquiera. No quiero que pienses eso –le recuerda.  
\- Lo sé. No estarías aquí si no fuera yo, ¿verdad? –tiene miedo de saber la respuesta, pero a la vez siente curiosidad. Sigue tan cerca de él que respiran el mismo aire.  
\- Me gusta el riesgo –el aire chulesco retoma su sonrisa. El beso se olvida durante un momento.  
\- Entonces arriésgate conmigo – dice con la voz suave. No deja de mirarle, pero sus ojos recobran la pasión que suele acompañar a sus discursos sobre el cambio –. Puedo darte un trabajo y hay una clínica de rehabilitación que…  
\- Espera –Grantaire lo mira ofendido-. Te he besado porque he querido, pero yo no soy tu causa y no he aceptado serlo. No voy a dejar esta vida, ni el alcohol, Enjolras. No se trata de mí.  
\- ¿Quieres decir que arriesgas tu vida para encontrar a esta madre, o porque te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo, pero no por ti? –quizás está levantando la voz – ¡Eres incapaz de luchar! Ni siquiera lo harías por ti mismo. Flirteas conmigo, pero te niegas a cobrarme y luego me besas. No entiendo nada. Eres una persona y mereces una oportunidad, pero si no pones de tu parte…  
\- Si no pongo de mi parte, todo irá bien. Para todos. Tú no puedes cambiar nada –Grantaire se levanta, aunque no lo hace bruscamente y Enjolras podría pararlo si quisiera, pero comprende que no está preparado porque aún no cree en él lo suficiente aunque lo desee, y ni siquiera cree en sí mismo. –. Tengo que irme –anuncia a medio camino entre la puerta y el sofá. Que esté sobrio no hace que Enjolras se sienta mejor –. Me gustas Enjolras, pero es mejor que no vuelva por aquí. Intentaré recabar información y dártela si vienes a por ella, pero nada más.

      Enjolras tiembla en su casa de muros gruesos. No está acostumbrado a fracasar, pero tampoco está acostumbrado a esa intimidad con otras personas y la manera en la que Grantaire se cuela por debajo de su piel es nueva y le asusta, pero le crea curiosidad. Lo reta. El líder es feroz, no acostumbra a tener miedo a nada, sin embargo no sabe cómo catalogar lo que le está pasando ¿Quién es Grantaire en realidad? Un hombre de la calle que no intenta aprovecharse de él. Alguien que parece interesado en él, que le besa, que demuestra preocupación, pero que siempre se muestra contrario a sus pensamientos, que se arrepiente de estar tan cerca de Enjolras, pero que reconoce que no puede evitarlo. No puede dibujarlo en su cabeza, y eso quizás sea lo que más le asuste.  
No tiene bastante poder para llevar a toda esa banda de proxenetas a la cárcel, y si lo hiciera no tendría el poder para que esas personas que son su mercancía salieran a delante. No puede salvar ni a uno sólo. Se siente tan frustrado.

…………………………..

      Es el principio de los setenta y en París casi ningún joven puede permitirse un coche tras la depresión de finales de los sesenta. Enjolras podría, si no hubiera cortado toda relación con sus padres, pero se alegra que sea Courfeyrac uno de los pocos que lo posee. El trayecto hacia su piso es rápido, pero silencioso. Combeferre, en la parte de atrás revisa unos papeles sin levantar la mirada y Courfeyrac tamborilea con los dedos sobre el volante entonando una canción en voz baja. Sus amigos saben cuando hay que dejarle espacio. Enjolras mira por la ventana. La noche de París se cierra sobre los trabajadores y los marginados por igual, pero no les recorre el mismo frío.  
Su piso es pequeño, pero cálido y ayuda a que los tres puedan trabajar juntos. A veces Courfeyrac acaba tirado en el suelo rodeado de papeles, pero parece que le gusta así. Esa noche, su amigo se sienta en la moqueta mientras Combeferre les lleva algo caliente.

\- Habla –Enjolras mira a Courfeyrac. Parece leerle la mente. No está acostumbrado a que el centro del grupo le ordene, pero sabe que es el camino rápido para hacerle hablar.  
\- ¿No tienes que ir a prepararle la cena a Pontmercy?  
\- El muchacho tiene manos –responde, ignorando su sarcasmo. Combeferre levanta una ceja y Enjolras sabe que el tema no será olvidado.  
\- Cosette –dice con rapidez. No sabe por donde empezar, ni que contestar.  
\- Sí, es una mujer. Una de esas criaturitas delicadas a las que nunca te acercas.  
\- Y a las que tú te acercas demasiado –le responde Combeferre. Courfeyrac sonríe, pero los ojos de Enjolras no ríen la broma.  
\- Le he fallado, y es la única hoy por hoy que aporta dinero y tiempo a nuestra causa. Tengo un topo en Patrón Minette, un… ¿prostituto? –su voz es calmada, pierde energía en cada palabra, parece enfermo – ¿Se dice así? –pregunta mirando a Conbeferre, que medio asiente –Y le he fallado a él también, porque no puedo ayudarle.  
\- ¿Él te pidió ayuda? –Combeferre no le juzga, tan solo valora la situación, como siempre.  
\- No, pero hablando con él…sé que merece algo mejor.  
\- Quizás no lo quiere –Enjolras suele obsesionarse con las cosas que desea cambiar. Es perfeccionista y hedonista, pero esa noche parece triste, preocupado.  
\- Que no lo pida o que crea que no lo merece, no significa que no lo quiera –le contesta. Está rodeado por sus amigos. Courfeyrac sigue sentado en la moqueta –. Siempre he tenido un propósito, y ahora estoy perdido –confiesa sin dirigirles la mirada.  
\- Pues quizás deberías centrarte en ayudar a Cosette. Es ella la que apareció en nuestra puerta pidiendo ayuda –Courfeyrac le habla con dulzura. Es moderado cuando lo necesita.

        Enjolras se recuesta en el sofá y suspira. No sabe qué hacer. El modo en el que Grantaire lo abandonó la última vez se posa en su mente. No quiere que vuelva a verlo y no tolerará una conversación que no sea sobre lo que se traen entre manos. Aún así, Grantaire es un hombre de palabra. Si encuentra algo tendrá que decírselo, pero ¿Debería acercarse él buscando noticias? ¿Sería insensible después del beso? Por supuesto que no le habla de eso a sus amigos.

\- Enjolras, quizás Courfeyrac tiene razón –Combeferre le ofrece una mano reconfortante en su hombro. Courfeyrac los mira a punto de decir algo, pero es interrumpido –. Puede que ayudando a Cosette, llegando al final con todo esto, descubras lo que tienes que hacer. Deberías descansar –le recuerda. Enjolras asiente, pero sabe que es posible que no duerma demasiado, pensando.  
\- Entonces yo me voy –Courfeyrac se levanta y les regala una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer. Combeferre acompaña a Enjolras, asegurándose de que entra en su cuarto y se mete entre las sábanas.

Cuando apaga la luz, la oscuridad es como en aquellas calles apartadas, y le da miedo.

………….

\- ¿Papá?  
Cosette abre todas las puertas de la casa y encuentra a su padre en el jardín, agachado entre la lavanda, quizás plantando tomates.  
Le recuerda a aquel jardín en el que pasaron un año cuando llegaron por primera vez a París. Allí el viejo Fauchelevent les enseñó a cultivar, a ordeñar ovejas, y a recoger fresas. Sin embargo, la vida en la granja hizo de Cosette una niña triste y solitaria. Ya entonces había cosas que no entendía, cosas que su padre parecía ocultar. Decía a todo el mundo que el viejo Fauchelevent era su hermano, pero Cosette no había oído hablar de él y estaba segura de que ese no era el apellido de su padre cuando era alcalde. Aún así, su papá le dijo que ahora ella también se llamaba Fauchelevent y ella aceptó.  
El viejo levanta la cabeza, su rostro iluminado.  
\- Cosette, qué raro verte, hija. Últimamente siempre estás fuera. Esa escuela te exige demasiado – se levanta respirando con dificultad.  
\- Estoy en un…un grupo, que ayuda a la gente. ¿No es eso maravilloso? Dan de merendar a niños que no tienen nada –habla rápido, entrecortada. Cosette teme que su padre la descubra –. Les ayudo un rato después de clase. Hay un joven muy formal, de buena familia, se llama Marius…

Parece que su padre sabe lo que va a venir, pues frunce el ceño mirando a Cosette con desconfianza. La muchacha se replantea sus palabras.

\- Hay más jóvenes, y chicas también –miente –. No son punkies, no se drogan. Puede que me hayan invitado al cine. Hacen esa película sobre Sherlock Holmes. Dicen que mantiene el suspense, y tú siempre dices que el cine debería adaptar la literatura. La veremos en versión original en inglés. El inglés es importante…-cada vez baja más la voz, muerta de nervios. Se anda por las ramas y Valjean sonríe mirándola con adoración.  
\- Y supongo que irás con los chicos, ¿o sólo con el tal Marius? –pregunta con un guiño que intenta ocultar su creciente preocupación  
\- Con todos. Vamos todos.  
\- Muy bien, pero yo te recojo.

Se acaba de meter en un lío. Acaba de meter a Marius en un lío.

………………………….

      No sabe cómo ha acabado andando por las calles con toda esa gente, si había invitado a Cosette a solas para ir al cine. Bueno, sí lo sabe. Cosette se acercó a él al día siguiente diciéndole que no podría ir al cine si no iban en grupo. Marius tuvo la gran idea de decírselo a Courfeyrac para que trajera a una chica, o dos (tampoco se metía en su vida). Cosette dijo algo delante de Jehan y terminó invitándolo para que su padre no se enfadara. Qué hace Joly cogido de la cintura de la camarera del Musain sí que es una incógnita para él.

\- Musichetta nos escuchó y me pareció bien que viniera. – le dice Cosette sonriendo. Marius tiembla –. Así seríamos más chicas. Ella invitó a Joly –quién habría dicho que la risueña camarera se divertiría tanto con el hipocondríaco del grupo.

Marius se alegra, el estudiante de medicina es un tanto obsesivo, pero muy buena persona. La tratará bien.  
Además, las chicas que Courfeyrac iba a traer se han convertido en Enjolras y Combeferre y así Cosette no se quedará sola con todos los chicos.  
\- ¿Te han dejado plantado? –le pregunta Joly a Courfeyrac.  
\- ¿Tan raro es que elija a mis amigos en lugar de a una chica? –Combeferre y Enjolras se miran sin decirse nada. Se entienden a la perfección –. No juzguéis si no queréis ser juzgados –dice con el dedo en alto antes de correr hacia delante y avergonzar a Marius.

Cuando Cosette ríe y Marius está color berenjena, Jehan aparta a Courfeyrac de su lado con una fuerza que no parecía poseer.

\- Tú y yo somos iguales, amigo.- abre los brazos, teatrero. Tan Courfeyrac.- Los dos creemos en el amor verdadero – Intenta defenderse y volver con Marius. Jehan entorna los ojos verdes y coge a Courfeyrac del brazo para que Marius y Cosette disfruten de intimidad.  
\- Tú eres su Filoctetes, pero él no es Hércules. Puede que no le funcionen tus maestrías, aunque seas un gran maestro. Deja que aprenda sus tácticas de amor, por más que se equivoque.  
\- ¿Cuántos libros has leído esta semana? –le dice riendo.

Courfeyrac mira a Marius. El chico intenta apoyar una mano protectora en los hombros de Cosette, pero falla. Tiembla con todo el cuerpo, y su compañero de piso no puede evitar sonreír.

\- Está verde como una rama nueva –susurra.  
\- Las ramas crecen y hacen brotar flores –Courfeyrac mira a Jehan y lo comprende. Deja que le suelte. No puede sobreproteger a Marius.  
Puede que lo rompan, pero no es una máquina. El sufrimiento sólo es el precio que paga al arriesgarse a sentir. No se acerca a Marius en el resto del camino y se sienta con Combeferre en el cine, pero nunca aparta la mirada de Marius y Cosette.

      Ven la película y después toman algo (y Enjolras sólo critica la película durante veinte minutos). Cosette se relaja y deja de pensar durante un tiempo en que encontrar a su madre se ha puesto más difícil. No es que tuviera plena confianza tratándose de su historia, pero tener una oportunidad la alentaba. De todos modos, ella no es de tirar la toalla.  
Lo más importante de la noche, es todo eso que descubre en Marius. Como es sobreprotector de un modo hermoso, de lejos, como dejándole espacio para decidir si es así como quiere que sea. Cada vez que Cosette acepta algo nuevo de Marius, cada vez que descubre una faceta y sonríe, Marius se relaja y ya no es ese chico nervioso, si no un joven divertido y soñador. Alguien a quién te llevarías de viaje y le contarías tu vida a ratitos, y a Cosette le gusta. Después de todas las mentiras en su vida, tener a alguien que parece transparente es un gran hallazgo.

Se lo está pasando tan bien que no recuerda que su padre va a buscarla en cinco minutos así que se despide y espera en la puerta la silueta conocida.

     Cuando Valjean entra en el café, Cosette se ha separado del grupo y lo espera con el abrigo puesto. El hombre le sonríe a su niña y echa un vistazo rápido a la mesa de sus amigos. Parecen chicos normales, si acaso…  
\- ¿Son un poco mayores, no? –pregunta intentando no levantar demasiado la voz. Es un hombre educado después de todo.  
\- No. Si acaso empiezan este año la universidad.-es una mentira a medias esta vez, pero Cosette no titubea –Papá deja de mirar –le reprime.  
\- ¿Quién es ese Marius? –pregunta mientras Cosette lo arrastra del brazo –. Espero que sea el de gafas –dice sin pretender haberlo dicho en alto, pero Cosette lo escucha y le da en el hombro.  
\- Papá.  
\- Bueno, bueno, ya vamos…

……………………….

     Al día siguiente en el Musain, los ánimos se distienden y los chicos parecen alegres y tranquilos. Han organizado dos recolectas para pintar los colegios del distrito dieciséis y han conseguido que los pensionistas a los que ayudaron el mes anterior se vuelquen con la causa. Enjolras está orgulloso de que su organización esté funcionando y la cadena se haya puesto en marcha. Algunas de las mujeres a las que integraron en varios trabajos llevarán dulces y chocolate caliente.  
Pese a todo, hay algo que aún lo inquieta. Cuando la reunión termina y las cabecitas se dispersan, el líder no se siente con fuerzas para pasearse entre sus amigos y socializar con ellos, de modo que se queda sentado en una de las mesas con la cabeza agachada entre las manos. Si consigue concentrarse, probablemente acabe algo de trabajo.  
Cuando consigue entrar de lleno en un discurso para el día de la colecta, Combeferre se acerca a él con nerviosismo. Tiene el pelo pegado a la frente, parece que ha subido corriendo.  
\- Enjolras, hay un hombre que te está buscando –anuncia casi sin aire. Una parte de él parece preocupado –. No quiere entrar, pero quiere verte. Es joven, escuálido. Parece cansado, incluso magullado. Le he dicho que entrara a calentarse, pero parecía asustado.  
\- Grantaire –susurra en voz baja. Balbucea porque no sabe cómo va a encontrarlo, ni siquiera si es él, pero algo se ha iluminado en su cara al pensar que podría estar bien. Combeferre lo nota.  
\- Ten cuidado –le dice. No hay órdenes. Nunca las hay. Sólo una mano en su hombro, una pequeña advertencia que no se dice.

      Enjolras baja las escaleras de dos en dos. Intenta parecer impertérrito, pero falla estrepitosamente. Nunca ha sido bueno ocultando su curiosidad, y esta es en parte la que lo domina mientras abre la puerta y el aire frío le da una bofetada.  
Ahí está él. Al menos lleva una especie de bufanda, aunque su piel tiembla bajo la poca ropa y la mopa de pelo cae sobre sus ojos, la cabeza ladeada, en señal de sumisión. Enjolras no se atreve a ser duro, sin embargo se sorprende de su dulzura. Ese hombre lo rompe.  
\- R –suspira –. Te estás helando –y puede que en el fondo, no sepa que decir. Hay tantas cosas que se han dicho, y todas ellas acabaron con Grantaire marchándose de su casa.  
\- No sabía, no sabía si vendrías a buscarme y tenía que decírtelo…te lo prometí –su voz es baja, se guarda el desafío y Enjolras siente unas ganas irracionales de abrazarlo, de estrecharlo contra su pecho como si fuera un niño pequeño –Después de cómo me marché, casi estaba pensando no verte de nuevo. Sabía que te costaría venir a buscarme.  
\- Eso no significa que no lo haya pensado –responde. Grantaire tirita. Sería tan fácil en otro sitio, en su casa –. Ahora me siento mal porque te has arriesgado a venir aquí.  
\- Esta noche no se me permite…no, no trabajo –las palabras se atascan en su garganta y Enjolras lo ve. Las manos temblorosas. Hay algo más y Grantaire parece intentar ocultarlo –. Te daré mis noticias y podrás volver con tus amigos.

     Enjolras ya no lo escucha, porque se está fijando en los detalles. En la cara oscurecida de Grantaire, en sus manos, en su espalda encorvada. Le levanta la barbilla con dos dedos y su cara vuelve a la luz. El pelo sigue tapando parte de su frente, pero no oculta el moratón que rodea la parte de debajo de su ojo azul cielo. Un corte superficial adorna su barbilla. Enjolras se enfurece.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –Grantaire intenta rehuirlo, pero Enjolras no lo suelta y es más fuerte de lo que parece. Sus ojos sueltan chispas de fuego.  
\- No había mucho que empeorar –responde Grantaire con resignación. Conserva su voz baja y tranquila, pero sus nervios no lo abandonan.  
\- ¿Estás enfermo? –Enjolras no deja de mirarle las manos, y su corazón late con fuerza. Quiere entender, pero algo en él, una parte también se siente culpable.  
\- Estoy con el mono. No quería que lo supieras, Apolo. Te parecería que soy una mierda, y me sentiría peor de lo que estoy. Hace días que no me pagan.

La cabeza de Enjolras da vueltas. Su corazón está a punto de salir, cabalgando con más fuerza cada vez.

\- ¿Lo has dejado? –responde con cuidado, aunque no puede evitar algo de esperanza.  
\- ¿Crees que se puede hacer eso? –su respuesta lo devuelve a la realidad. Enjolras se da cuenta de por qué ha aparecido en esas condiciones. Pretendía ayudarle incluso arriesgándose a que alguien a quién admira lo viera en ese estado –. Me he metido en una gran pelea por ocultar a la persona equivocada, pero créeme. Valió la pena. Ella sólo es una niña y habría salido peor parada. A cambio, he sido recompensado con una tortura y varios días de suspensión.  
\- ¿Te pegaron por defender a una chica? – Intenta que no suene a sorpresa, pero una parte se le escapa. Enjolras baja la mano hacia su muñeca y la acaricia con el pulgar. A veces siente que no sabe cómo confortar a alguien. Pero parece funcionar –.Ven conmigo, R. Sólo esta vez. No hablemos aquí de lo que has averiguado. En mi casa tienes comida, no pasarás frío.  
\- Necesito alcohol, Enjolras –y esa confesión podría enervarlo, pero no. La forma en la que lo dice es como si se rindiera, como si fuera a morir si no lo tiene.  
\- Creo que Combeferre tiene alguna botella de vino –. No le hace gracia, pero Enjolras lo comprende perfectamente. Grantaire está enfermo de tantas maneras –. Hablemos, descansa. Al fin y al cabo esta noche no eres de nadie.  
\- Soy tuyo, Apolo. Esta noche, aunque a oscuras y en secreto. Este dolor es mejor, si tú me llevas –recita de un modo más lírico y menos crudo de lo que acostumbra. Sigue temblando, pero hay un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios oscurecidos. Enjolras deja que apoye su peso en él y lo agarra de los hombros intentando darle parte de su calor. Consciente de que no se ha despedido de sus amigos lo empuja por las calles hacia su piso.

La abstinencia hace que Grantaire susurre, ahora que no hay abismos entre ellos y no tiene que ocultarse. Su juego de palabras incesante sigue presente.

\- Pero todo esto –le dice. La cabeza apoyada en él, dejándose llevar, los pies casi arrastrados por el suelo-. Todo tiene su recompensa. No estas magulladuras sin embargo. Hablo de algo real. La chica es hija de mi patrón, y traicionando a sus padres y sus secuaces me ha confiado algo, porque sabe que me debe su vida. Ella tiene información. Te sorprenderá saber que conoce a tu Cosette, y que sé dónde está Fantine.

Enjolras lo sienta en su sofá y llama a Combeferre, que ya ha vuelto a casa. Su amigo no le falla y observa a Grantaire con detenimiento.  
\- Está temblando –dice mientras apoya la mano en su frente. Nota como Grantaire se agita bajo sus dedos –. Sin embargo no creo que necesite un médico.  
\- Lo está pasando mal –reconoce Enjolras frente a ellos. Grantaire cierra los ojos medio mareado –. Es un alcohólico.  
\- Tengo un vino italiano –le dice Combeferre y añade señalando el bulto en su sofá –. Quédate con él.

    Enjolras lo mira y no puede evitar que se apodere de él un estado de preocupación. Grantaire está sudando como si tuviera fiebre. Las manos le tiemblan y el frío y sus heridas no le han ayudado demasiado. Se pregunta hace cuánto que se encuentra así. Se sienta a su lado y le frota las manos, los brazos. Intenta que entre en calor, que al menos pueda sentir su presencia.

\- Aguanta un poco más –le ordena. No se siente él mismo. Ese hombre que cree que siempre hay elección. Que las personas que caen en sus vicios son débiles y cobardes.  
\- ¿Se puede vivir sin respirar?–y Enjolras sólo puede sujetarlo para que no se haga daño. Demostrarle que sigue ahí.

Cuando Combeferre vuelve con un vaso, Grantaire está casi encima de Enjolras, su cabeza descansa en su pecho y parece medio dormido. Entre los dos amigos consiguen hacerle beber y que pare de temblar.

\- Gracias –le dice Enjolras a Combeferre, dándole pie para que vuelva a descansar.  
Su amigo se levanta y bosteza. Agradece que no se le necesite, pero se vuelve antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto.  
\- Dale otro vaso en unas horas y procura que esté caliente. Coge algunas mantas del armario –mira al frente pensativo –. Dale algunos antiinflamatorios cuando deje de temblar, nunca con la bebida, dos o tres horas después. Esas heridas parecen recientes.  
No le dice que se está metiendo en un lío, no lo avisa. Combeferre es práctico y directo. Él mismo tampoco habría dejado a Grantaire en la calle.  
Enjolras lo obedece y cuando el hombre parece más tranquilo lo recuesta en el sofá, entre las mantas que le ha buscado. Su cabello brilla por el sudor, sus mejillas están coloradas y sus labios secos por el frío.  
Se acomoda en uno de sus sillones, dispuesto a pasar varias horas allí. Al menos hasta que Grantaire se duerma y parezca estable. Entonces piensa en Fantine. Él sabe dónde está.


	3. Es necesario guardar sonrisas para los días sin alegría

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dato curioso, el título de los capítulos son frases célebres francesas
> 
> La de los capítulos 1 y 2 está partida, es Quand la verité n'est pas libre, la liberté n'est pas vraie"  
> (Cuando la verdad no es libre, la libertad no es verdadera) de Jacques Prevert, poeta
> 
> Y la de este, que exactamente dice: "Il faut garder quelques sourires pour se moquer des jours sans joie"  
> (Es necesario guardar algunas sonrisas para burlarse de los días sin alegría) es de Victor Hugo, autor de Los Miserables.

Cuando Grantaire se despierta está amaneciendo y se encuentra enrollado en mantas en un lugar angosto, en una especie de salón desconocido. Consigue sentarse sin que la cabeza le explote y observa con detenimiento pese a la escasa luz. La mesa le trae recuerdos y también los sillones. Cuando se levanta todo le da vueltas.  
Un sillón está arrugado, como si una presencia lo hubiera ocupado no hace tanto. Sabe perfectamente qué puerta abrir, como si hubiera memorizado el camino anteriormente. La habitación está casi en penumbra, pero puede ver con claridad una cama y un bulto elegante en el centro respirando pacíficamente. Su perfil es hermoso incluso en la sombra. La claridad le adorna los hombros de huesos marcados, aunque no escuálidos. Su nariz tiene la forma de una escultura y sus pómulos rosados y altos saludan al sol, enrojecidos.  
\- Te pintaría ahora mismo, Apolo –Susurra Grantaire al sentarse en la cama.  
Enjolras está tan tranquilo que casi merece dormir un poco más, pero su invitado no puede contenerse. Recuerda la noche anterior y como todo lo que había descubierto no reveló nada en su estado. Necesita que lo sepa cuanto antes, pero no quiere alterarlo, de modo que acaricia sus hombros con los pulgares. El sol sigue su curso y descubre un pecho firme, casi lampiño. Grantaire va a perder la estabilidad si sigue descubriendo piel y desea por un lado que Enjolras duerma con ropa interior. Se ha sentado en el borde, pero su curiosidad le ha ganado y su torso está casi encima del muchacho. Aprendiendo de memoria cada músculo, cada pestaña y cada lunar.  
Enjolras saca una mano por encima de la sábana y lo sujeta del brazo medio en sueños. Tira de él haciéndole perder el equilibrio y Grantaire acaba cayendo sobre él. Les separa tan sólo la sábana y que al menos Grantaire sigue vestido.  
\- Sssh –susurra. No querría asustarle –. Enjolras, suéltame.  
\- Mmmmhh –Enjolras ni siquiera abre los ojos y es irónico que sea tan táctil.  
\- Despierta –lo intenta con sensibilidad. Acariciando sus mejillas con los dedos, y es tan difícil estar encima de sus labios llenos y no besarlos.  
\- ¿Qué? –bosteza. Los ojos se abren con lentitud, pero Enjolras no grita y Grantaire no se aparta. Lo sigue mirando. El chico no sabe si está despierto o es un sueño.  
\- R –suspira –. Estás bien –y por primera vez parece un niño pequeño alegre y despreocupado, en esos segundos entre el sueño y la realidad.  
\- Me lo pones tan difícil.  
Sabe que debería quitarse de encima, abrir las cortinas y despertarle propiamente, pero no puede resistirse. Atrapa sus labios con dulzura. Se acomoda sobre él (la postura estaba siendo demasiado incómoda) para cogerle la cara y besarle con tantas ganas que no cree que tenga que volver a respirar nunca más. Con Enjolras todo es diferente.  
Al principio se agita, pero luego se relaja y hace ruidos con la garganta mientras se deja hacer. La mano que lo sujetaba viaja hacia su cuello y mantiene a Grantaire en posición, sus mejillas rozándose, sus cabellos mezclándose.

Tras todos aquellos años de servicio a hombres por dinero Grantaire ha aprendido a aborrecer el sexo y todo lo que conlleva. Como tantas otras cosas en las que no cree, ya no cree en la pasión de dos cuerpos entregados, de besos apasionados en amaneceres cálidos. Enjolras le hace creer de nuevo sin palabras ni consignas. Sólo siente sus ojos cuando vuelve en sí, cuando sus labios hinchados vuelven a estar a centímetros de los suyos. Grantaire deja de sentir dolor.  
\- Buenos días –susurra con una sonrisa. No le suelta la cara, no le deja ladear la cabeza y dejar de mirarle. Lo escudriña con sus ojos pálidos.  
Enjolras está pensativo, pero no se aleja ni le grita.  
\- ¿Estás mejor? –parece sincero, aunque el cambio de tema es inevitable y Grantaire se quita de encima, sentándose a los pies de la cama, dándole la espalda.  
\- A propósito de eso. Gracias –confiesa avergonzado.

Enjolras se levanta y su torso le da calor en la espalda, pero Grantaire no se vuelve. Si lo hiciera podría dejarse llevar, rodar por la cama y deshacer a su anfitrión hasta que fuera mantequilla bajo sus manos. 

\- No me las des. Tú te has arriesgado bastante con esto –la voz de Enjolras sigue siendo ronca. Abre las cubiertas y se pone en pie, y Grantaire sigue sin mirarle.

Puede oírle coger ropa del armario y se atreve a hablarle aún en su posición.

\- Sólo quiero algo a cambio, y no es para mí. No importa lo que me pase, pero quiero que saquéis a Éponine de allí. En menos de un mes será mayor de edad, pero no tendrá a dónde ir, como nosotros. No quiero esta vida para ella –Hay nostalgia mientras habla de esa chica, que Enjolras supone es la misma por la que R tiene esos cortes en la cara.  
\- ¿Y tú? –se atreve a decir. Enjolras ha terminado de vestirse y Grantaire lo mira esta vez. Intenta ser fuerte en su tono de voz, pero fracasa.  
\- Ya es demasiado tarde –confiesa.  
\- Yo… –Enjolras piensa con todos sus esfuerzos. Se acerca a la cama. Necesita que entre en razón. Necesita un plan para desmantelar a esa banda y que ya no puedan hacerle daño, nunca más.  
\- No –Grantaire es cortante. Su tono severo y es un final. No quiere saber nada más –. Tenemos que ir a por Fantine, pero necesitamos un coche.  
\- No hay problema – habla con rapidez, intentando respetar sus deseos. Por dentro sigue pensando.  
\- Vamos a salir de París.

………….

El invierno de 1965, Fantine cayó muy enferma y los clientes ya no la querían. La llevaron a un curandero que la señora Thenárdier conocía de palabra, pero al que no había visto jamás. El curandero le hizo una infusión que la mantuvo con visiones durante horas, pero la enfermedad no mejoró. En 1966, los Thenárdier vendieron a Fantine a un señor viudo que se había prendado de ella. El hombre era veinte años mayor y tenía una hija soltera. Los Thenárdier le ofrecieron a la mujer por muy poco si no los denunciaba. Pese al terror inicial, el señor, que vivía a las afueras de París, en La Celle-Saint-Cloud, sólo quería lo mejor para ella. Fantine se encargó de la casa y de la niña y rechazó al hombre durante cuatro años, pero él siguió pagando sus medicinas hasta que no pudo levantarse de la cama. Nunca se casaron, pero ante el médico ella era su segunda esposa. En 1967 a Fantine le dieron cinco años de vida. Hasta ese momento, y pese a la vergüenza, Fantine había mantenido en la mente buscar a Cosette. A partir de allí pensó que lo mejor era que no supiera que aún vivía. 

Aparcan el coche en la calle que da al jardín del caserón, que parece viejo y desatendido. Courfeyrac suspira antes de abrir las puertas y salir. El camino les ha servido para oír la historia de Fantine de labios de Grantaire, aunque sin detalles exactos no saben cómo van a entrar, o si serán bien recibidos. Enjolras mira hacia los ventanales pensando en qué decir, pero su amigo parece algo reticente.  
\- No deberíamos estar aquí –dice –¿Cómo consigo que me metas siempre en tus líos?  
\- Esta es una misión para la organización –le dice Enjolras con seriedad. De todos modos sabía que pese a la fanfarronería Courfeyrac no podía negarse.  
\- Yo solo digo –indica tembloroso – que si el viejo nos va a recibir a escopetazos deberíamos estar preparados.  
\- Tenemos en nuestras manos el arma más potente –recalca Grantaire con su tono habitual y sin apartar sus ojos de Enjolras, que se sonroja.

Courfeyrac chista y mueve la cabeza.

Esa arma, que es la palabra y la educación de Enjolras les permite al menos una audiencia con el dueño de la casa. El hombre, que no es tan viejo, tiene como mucho sesenta años, les atiende con educación, pero sin apenas entender el motivo de su visita.

\- ¿De dónde dicen que vienen? –les pregunta –. Mi ama de llaves ha recalcado que tenían una urgencia y pensé que se habían perdido. 

Es obvio que se fía de Enjolras y sus maneras, y Courfeyrac parece un niño de instituto, pero no deja de mirar a Grantaire. Seguramente se pregunta qué hace ese hombre delgado y magullado con ellos. 

\- Sepa que sabíamos dónde venir –le dice Enjolras intentando captar su atención. Grantaire baja la mirada –. Estamos buscando a una mujer que desapareció de París en 1966. Se llama Fantine –el hombre levanta las cejas y aprieta los puños. Enjolras sabe cuando está ante un receptor hostil y baja el tono –. No somos policías. No queremos juzgar sus acciones. Su hija vino a mí con desesperación. Sólo quiere reunirse con su madre, señor…  
\- Sentonge.  
\- Yo me llamo Enjolras. Pertenezco a una asociación que ayuda a la gente. Creo que somos parecidos – le dice sin quitarle la mirada. El hombre se relaja y respira.  
\- Me dijo que no tenía familia, aunque fue difícil porque al principio apenas hablaba. No paraba de repetir a todas horas “Cosette”. Cuando al fin le pregunté sólo dijo que había conocido a una niña con ese nombre. Pensé que estaba con ella, ya sabe.  
\- Cerca del puerto –Grantaire levanta la mirada y lo mira a los ojos, atravesándole el alma.  
\- Si. Mi mujer había muerto. No sé qué me llevó a requerir los servicios de esas señoritas –el hombre se para y traga con dificultad –, y cuando le pregunté a una de ellas quién era esa maltrecha criatura, me dijo que ya no les hacía falta, que podía llevármela por mil francos, pero que si intentaba algo raro me partirían las piernas.  
\- ¿No le parecía extraño? –la voz inquisitiva de Courfeyrac resuena en el salón. Enjolras está callado mirando al frente – ¿Ilegal?  
\- Hombre pues claro. Que a esas alturas aún se vendieran mujeres…pero yo sólo veía el resultado. Yo podía sacarla de allí por mil francos. Pagarle las medicinas. Nunca me aproveché de ella. –dice con la voz temblorosa, imaginando –. Pensé que se enamoraría de mí, pero apenas tiene fuerzas.  
\- ¿Está viva? – Enjolras al fin se atreve a preguntar lo que los demás están pensando. El hombre asiente.  
\- Déjenme hablar con ella –dice con tranquilidad, acercando una mano hacia los chicos para pedirles confianza –. Si no mencionó a su hija no creo que quiera verles. Sé que piensan que es cruel e irresponsable, pero crean que tiene una buena razón. A Fantine no le queda mucho –anuncia con la voz temblorosa y los ojos vidriosos –y odia que las personas a las que quiere sufran. Debe pensar que es mejor así.  
\- Pero yo debo decirle la verdad. Se lo prometí a Cosette –Enjolras intenta tener la máxima sensibilidad posible. Al menos la preocupación del hombre parece real.  
\- Sólo denme un par de días.  
\- Le dejaré el teléfono del Musain –Enjolras saca un pequeño papel de la chaqueta y se lo entrega al hombre –. Espero que me llame –le dice con una ceja levantada, aunque no es una amenaza.  
\- Yo también.

El trayecto de vuelta es silencioso y sólo cuando entran a París, Courfeyrac bufa sin soltar el volante.  
\- No lo entiendo –dice con la voz aguda-. Ese hombre compró una mujer y no pasó absolutamente nada. Puedo entender que ella siguiera en la calle porque tenía deudas, pero podría haber pillado a esos hijos de puta. ¡La vendieron, Enjolras! En el siglo XX. –su excitación es obvia, y a su lado Enjolras sigue pensando.  
\- Quizás pensó que era lo mejor que podía obtener –dice de pronto Grantaire –. Cosette estaba con una familia que podía darle cosas mejores, y ella estaba enferma y siendo usada por hombres cada noche. Quizás pertenecer a uno sólo no le pareció tan mal –dice con un tono neutro como de costumbre. Courfeyrac lo mira por el espejo –. Quizás su destino le diera igual porque ya había salvado a Cosette.  
\- ¿Cómo puede alguien dejarse morir así? –le responde Courfeyrac que sigue alternando entre la carretera y la parte de atrás del coche.  
\- Cuando mueres un poco cada noche, llega un momento en el que te da igual vivir –Grantaire suspira resignado – y si vives que sea con una botella de brandy para olvidar.  
………………..

Courfeyrac para cerca del Musain y deja que Enjolras salga por la puerta del copiloto. Se vuelve hacia Grantaire que parece absorto, debatiéndose entre salir o no.  
\- ¿Te llevo a algún sitio? –le ofrece con una sonrisa.  
\- Tranquilo. Me bajo aquí –responde con una reverencia que intenta parecer un chiste. Se baja del coche parándose junto a Enjolras y Courfeyrac arranca.  
Ambos lo ven marcharse, seguramente a algún bar con Marius o los chicos. Enjolras le ha hecho prometerle antes de salir del coche que no diría nada de sus descubrimientos, y menos a su compañero de piso. Enjolras quiere hablar con Cosette en persona, pero tendrá que esperar porque la chica debe estar recluida en casa a esas horas.  
\- Tus amigos son buena gente –dice Grantaire, y Enjolras se da cuenta de que no estaba atento.  
\- Eh, si, lo siento –lo mira volviendo a la realidad y a la noche de París. 

Ahora que han conseguido su objetivo, el beso que se han dado esa mañana cobra vida y hace que Enjolras se sienta inseguro y nervioso. Grantaire le hace sentir eso a menudo y, sinceramente, le da rabia. Toda su vida parece girar en torno a un control establecido, a una zona de confort gigante de la que el estudiante no sale nunca. Si no conoce un tema, se relaja sabiendo que puede aprender de él hasta dominarlo, pero no puede leer a Grantaire como se lee un libro por muy complicado que sea. Grantaire está escrito en un idioma que Enjolras no conoce.

\- Bien –de nuevo el cínico lo baja a la tierra –. Debería irme y ver si Éponine está bien.  
\- ¿Seguro? –Enjolras se siente inseguro y lo mejor sería volver a casa sólo y pensar. Tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, pero sabe que por encima de todo debería hacer lo más justo, no lo mejor para él.  
\- Si. Además, no creo que pueda controlarme si me voy contigo –revela como un gran secreto. Enjolras levanta las cejas y Grantaire no puede creer que no lo entienda, que sea tan inocente-. Lo que ha pasado esta mañana…-comienza titubeante, intentando quizás disculparse, aunque no lo sienta en absoluto – Estar contigo es una batalla entre lo que quiero y lo que debo. No soy un hombre de gran voluntad ya ves –dice gesticulando con las manos. Enjolras está parado en el sitio, expectante –, pero nunca necesité más que el calor del Brandy y comer de vez en cuando, y porque así lo requiere la biología. Yo…se supone que la atracción no existe para mí. No si no hay dinero de por medio –reconoce. La voz es baja. Medio serio, medio irónico –Sin embargo aquí estoy y lo que quiero no para de torturarme. Tranquilo, no es algo que un mal vino no pueda calmar.  
Enjolras se acerca lentamente y para a medio camino. El espacio entre ellos es una brecha pequeña, pero insalvable.  
\- Yo también lo siento, pero tengo que estar centrado, por el bien de la organización –Está convencido y no se permite titubear, pero no se aleja. Sus labios son una pequeña caricia en la piel pálida del otro. Cercanos.  
\- No te cobraría por una noche, aunque tampoco debería dártela –la voz le sale con un gemido ahogado, los ojos cristalinos de Enjolras lo desarman. No puede dársela sabiendo que tendrá que dejarlo por la mañana, que le va a joder la vida de mil maneras y que su vida siempre será esa constante –.No puedo –.En el futuro se preguntará por qué su cuerpo se acercó a Enjolras mientras sus palabras intentaban alejarlo, pero ahora sus músculos se mueven sin pensar, ajenos, automáticos –…hacerte esto.  
\- No puedo dejarte –Grantaire no oye nada más y no llega a saber si no puede dejarle ir o no puede dejar que le destroce la vida. No le importa porque Enjolras le está besando y es torpe de un modo que no debería ser y perfecto en la forma en la que se relaja contra su voluntad y desoye sus propias consignas, sucumbiendo a sus deseos más primitivos. 

Cuando lo aprisiona en el recoveco más oscuro de la calle, París no existe, ni los Thenárdier, y Grantaire juraría que el alcohol tampoco, porque por sus venas sólo corre la sangre caliente que sonroja sus mejillas, el calor que se disipa cuando Enjolras lo abraza y lo engulle. Lo rodea y lo desmonta.  
Grantaire tienta a la suerte y cuela una mano por debajo de su jersey. Enjolras viste de un modo clásico, como el niño de buena familia que es, pero a la vez como si no hubiera tenido demasiado tiempo de elegir y se pusiera cosas neutras, sin dibujos. Lleva pantalones rectos, aunque se llevan los pitillos y jerseys suaves de color oscuro (rojo, negro, azul o marrón chocolate) cuando los jóvenes se rebelan con camisas estrechas y estampadas, como las que le gusta llevar a Prouvaire o con chalecos de cuadros como Courfeyrac.  
Grantaire lleva camisetas oscuras que no abrigan demasiado, así que tocar a Enjolras y descubrir que su piel está caliente es toda una delicia para él. Sólo se equipara a la forma en la que Enjolras se deja llevar y olvida hasta su nombre cuando está en sus brazos. Grantaire no quiere parar, porque parar normalmente significa que ahora Enjolras entrará en razón y se disculpará por tan estúpido error, pero lamentablemente tiene que respirar.

Se quedan cerca, demasiado para que Enjolras se esté arrepintiendo de su impulso. Respiran con dificultad.

\- En realidad eres un inconsciente –murmura Grantaire sin dejar de mirar sus labios rojos, mechones de pelo revuelto tapan sus ojos –. Si nos vieran…ya es suficiente que me arriesgue cada día, pero tú…–no sabe lo que dice, y Enjolras lo calla. No con un grito o una mirada autoritaria como acostumbra, hay un beso seco y fugaz que se le clava en el corazón.  
\- Vamos a mi casa –hay una pregunta implícita, pero Enjolras no se lo permite, y Grantaire sabe que es una mala idea, pero no sabe cuanto tiempo va a tener a Enjolras así. Tan capaz, tan hambriento. 

Necesita calor en lugares que otros hombres dejaron fríos. Necesita que alguien le haga sentir importante. Ha intentado luchar, convencerle y convencerse, pero mientras caminan hay un mareo que se apodera de él, y Grantaire recuerda entonces que lleva sin probar un trago desde por la mañana y que hasta entonces apenas se había acordado. Es como si su cuerpo le diera briznas de lo que su mente ha intentado enterrar. Entonces las ganas, la emoción, se mezclan con su necesidad personal.  
El camino se hace largo, aunque el piso está cerca. Ante la gente se separan. Caminan erguidos, sin rozarse, pero tras la puerta cerrada, Enjolras vuelve a ser vulnerable.  
Bailan hasta la habitación y se besan de pie, con languidez. Las manos finas de Enjolras acarician su cintura, pero Grantaire tiene que dejar un espacio para la racionalidad. No sería consecuente si simplemente se dejara llevar.  
\- Enjolras – es tan difícil cuando se tiene un cuerpo joven y caliente dedicándole atención –. Esto se tiene que acabar. Sólo está noche. Mañana me iré y tú cumplirás tu promesa.  
\- Nadie debe saberlo –añade Enjolras, aunque parece embelesado con su barbilla rota y la marca de su barba –No podemos –apenas puede hablar. Lucha contra sí mismo – yo, yo nunca… –y entonces se separa.  
Por primera vez hay en el líder de masas una mirada de inseguridad y miedo, que se mezcla con el deseo y la embriaguez.  
\- ¿Eres virgen? –Enjolras asiente sonrojándose y baja la cabeza. Se siente avergonzado. Grantaire se ríe, porque es aún más guapo con sus nervios a flor de piel.  
Grantaire se acerca a él y le levanta la barbilla con un dedo.  
\- Entonces voy a regalarte más que una simple noche –dice en voz baja –, y sería muy cruel si no te preguntara si estás seguro. Ya voy a ir al infierno y como ves no tengo demasiados remordimientos, pero tú eres un dios, Apolo. Ningún mortal debería tocarte si no lo deseas –No deja de mirarlo y comprueba cómo Enjolras hace una mueca cuando es comparado con un dios.  
\- Soy tan mortal como tú, R. –añade con voz tranquila, asumiendo lo que acaba de hacer o lo que está a punto de pasar –. No puedo acallar mis instintos durante más tiempo, aún cuando me he pasado la vida pensando que eso no era amor. Que amar era respetar al prójimo y tus ideas –La voz de Enjolras es hipnótica. Mientras habla, sus manos ansiosas por algo de contacto juegan en el pecho de Grantaire.  
Creció viendo a su padre comprar mujeres que hacían lo mismo que él, y sin embargo no deja de sentir esa sensación en el fondo de su estómago. Ese deseo de conocer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como si no pudiera luchar porque está escrito. Está temblando. Nunca se ha sentido tan desprotegido en toda su vida.  
Grantaire lo conforta con una mano en su hombro. Ya se lo ha dicho, pero intenta reiterarlo sin palabras. No importa lo que haga para ganarse la vida, él no es uno más.  
\- Entonces –baja su voz porque lo último que quiere es que todas las murallas que Enjolras se ha puesto se caigan de golpe –. Tendré que ir muy despacio.  
\- Intentaré no ser dominante –es maravilloso oírle reír. Grantaire olvida quién es y se centra en los ojos expectantes que tiene enfrente.  
\- Eso va a ser muy difícil –murmura antes de besarle. 

Enjolras no cede el control fácilmente. Los besos que se dan antes de caer sobre la cama son una lucha que ambos quieren ganar, pero cuando Grantaire lo tumba y le abre las piernas con las rodillas, Enjolras está expuesto y es una víctima. Se deja besar, rodear, admirar. Se deja desnudar con cuidado y se deja tocar.  
Deja que Grantaire pinte cuadros en su cuerpo, que erice su piel con la yema de sus dedos.  
Están desnudos y se miran, se encuentran. La piel de Enjolras en la noche es un lienzo perfecto, una obra de arte que Grantaire quiere contemplar durante años.  
Enjolras se levanta con los codos en la cama, más dueño de sí mismo. Sus labios prueban y dejan caminos en la piel. Grantaire no se siente usado, gastado y áspero. Es una sensación nueva que le llena el pecho, que hace que sus manos quieran llegar a todas partes. A los hombros equidistantes, a la cintura suave y al terso abdomen.  
Cuando se cuela por dentro de sus pantalones, espera una reacción que no llega. Enjolras suspira con los ojos cerrados intentando devolver lo que recibe, pero parece descontrolado en una estampida de emociones. Sus caricias permiten que se relaje y se deje hacer, y Grantaire lo lleva al borde del abismo con sus manos y con su lengua. 

Es difícil cambiar y Enjolras no es fácil ni siquiera en momentos en los que parece vulnerable. Incluso cuando Grantaire le levanta las piernas sobre sus hombros, el joven controla la posición, la velocidad, y no se queja ante la intrusión. Es más difícil, sin embargo, aguantar las oleadas de placer que le da tener a Grantaire tan dentro de él que se mezclan sus olores, pero no puede contenerse cuando siente cien mil descargas formarse en la base de su estómago y se muerde los labios para no gritar. Su sangre sabe a hierro, pero esta vez no ha ganado una batalla. Esta vez ha dejado que otra persona se lleve el mérito y al fin consigue relajarse. Se siente seguro, en buenas manos y el sexo debería ser justo eso, no una transacción.  
Enjolras es vencido y cae como una torre. Se hace líquido, gelatinoso cuando el orgasmo lo golpea y lo abrasa. Se queda estático, incapaz de abrir los ojos. La voz se le queda atascada en la garganta y es Grantaire el que tiene que limpiarles a ambos.  
\- Quédate –le ordena unos minutos después, cuando ha recobrado el aliento. No lo pide y Grantaire sabe que el chico al que conoció en la calle ha vuelto, pero no lo querría de otro modo –. Sólo esta noche –el sueño lo vence y se acurruca en un lado.  
Por una vez Grantaire se permite dormir. No piensa pedirle a Enjolras más de lo que ya le ha pedido, de modo que no es un cliente y no está violando ninguna regla. De todos modos, está suspendido, aunque con el ángel durmiendo con sosiego a su lado, no podría importarle menos.

 

Cuando Enjolras abre los ojos, la cama está vacía y fría, hay café recién hecho en su cafetera de metal y le duelen algunas partes de su cuerpo sobretodo de cintura para abajo. Se haría un ovillo y no saldría de la cama, pero nunca ha sido capaz de huir de las responsabilidades así que se prepara para ir a clase y coge algo de comida para las horas muertas.  
A las cinco de la tarde, el cielo de París es amarillo vainilla y Enjolras camina hacia el Musain con noticias para Cosette. Mentiría si dijera que no ha pensado en Grantaire en todo el día, pero, ¿Qué puede hacer? No se arrepiente de algo que decidió por sí mismo, pero sabe que no habrá nada más, que no puede, y le ha prometido a R que ayudaría a Éponine. Para ello al menos necesitará a sus amigos.  
Cuando entra, el ambiente se tensa y el líder sabe que estaban hablando de él. Espera que Combeferre no se haya encontrado con Grantaire al salir, aunque sabe que su amigo es discreto como un muerto. Courfeyrac es otra historia. Hay una sonrisilla perpetua en su rostro que parece multiplicarse cuando lo ve, aunque sabe que su promesa vale más de lo que aparenta. Parece saber algo que no tiene nada ver con el caso de Cosette, y Enjolras se sonroja, pero lo disimula arremangándose el jersey, fingiendo que tiene calor.

\- Bien, amigos. Hoy es un día especial. Necesito que preparemos el plan de comidas del hospital para todos los santos. –intenta hablar con su tono habitual y consigue captar la atención de la mayoría –. Noviembre está a la vuelta de la esquina.  
Con eso los chicos empiezan a trabajar y Enjolras ve la oportunidad perfecta para separar a Cosette de Marius y hablar con ella en privado.

\- Tengo algo que decirte –le dice con la voz grave, pero tranquila. No quiere asustarla.  
\- Pues será mejor que no me hagas sufrir –la chica tiembla y Enjolras observa su pelo de grandes rizos moverse sobre su espalda con inquietud.  
\- Tienes que prometerme que me obedecerás, o esta operación habrá sido un fracaso –le acerca una mano como aviso, y levanta las cejas hasta que Cosette asiente.  
\- ¡Pero habla ya!  
\- Sé dónde está tu madre –suelta sin dilación-. Está segura y la están cuidando, pero está enferma –intenta que lo último suene lo bastante sensible y lo pronuncia con lentitud –. No quiso volver a tu vida porque pensó que tú serías feliz y que no te merecías perderla de nuevo. Escúchame Cosette –sus ojos parecen alarmados, de modo que Enjolras le acaricia el hombro con el pulgar –. Debes aceptar que si quieres verla el tiempo será limitado. Tiene algo crónico y puede que no salga de casa más. No va a ser fácil y no va a ser convencional…  
\- No me importa –la chica se impone. Casi nadie suele cortar a Enjolras en mitad de una frase. Su postura es algo más recta –. No tengo nada de ella, Enjolras. Sólo quiero hablarle.  
\- Bien –Enjolras suspira, cediendo. No cree que Cosette sea ya una niña, ni que se rinda fácilmente –. El hombre con el que vive me prometió que me llamaría. Espero que la haya convencido. Comprenderás que ella también tiene palabra en esto –se pasa una mano por el pelo, cansado. Sólo quiere que eso acabe y Cosette vea a su madre al fin.  
\- Sé que cuando sepa que la estoy buscando querrá verme. Sólo lo sé –suspira Cosette con lágrimas en los ojos, pura emoción en la mirada.

Marius piensa que hay malas noticias y se precipita hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. Las palabras de consuelo a medio camino entre su garganta y sus labios. Cosette sólo puede echarse a sus brazos, incapaz de tranquilizarlo y hablar. Cuando la emoción pase será el primero en saber las noticias.  
Enjolras no puede dejar de pensar que el amor por una madre debería ser eso. Pese a la distancia que las separa, al tiempo y a las circunstancias, es algo que se mantiene ardiendo, y es algo que nunca podrá conocer, pese a que él nunca tuvo todas esas cosas en contra. 

…………………………..

Dos días más tarde, Enjolras recibe la llamada del señor Santonge. Cosette tiene permitido ir a ver a Fantine, pero bajo condiciones. Tendrá que ir a su casa y no podrá alterarla demasiado ni quedarse mucho tiempo. Enjolras se lo cuenta y la acompaña por ser la primera vez. Realmente se preocupa por ella y se sentiría culpable si algo malo le pasara mientras está allí. Por un lado, el hombre hizo una buena acción una vez, pero por otro compró a una mujer porque se prendó de ella.  
Cosette entra en la habitación de su madre con paso titubeante, mientras Enjolras se queda hablando con el dueño de la casa en el salón, tomando té y discutiendo sobre el mercado capitalista y la guerra fría.  
Cosette sale llorando, pero feliz. Le preocupa el estado de Fantine y hace millones de preguntas en un minuto.  
\- Tu madre fue diagnosticada de enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica. Sus pulmones se estrechan y necesita un inhalador. No puede realizar esfuerzos –le explica el hombre –. Su capacidad para transportar oxígeno disminuye cada año, y cuando llegue a menos del treinta y tres por ciento –toma aire para permitirse buscar las palabras correctas –. Será incompatible con la vida.  
\- La he visto tan cambiada –contesta Cosette con preocupación y Enjolras le coge la mano para apoyarla –. Apenas he podido pedirle explicaciones. Sólo hemos hablado del colegio y de mi vida. No parecía ella.  
\- Los corticoides son muy agresivos –el señor le hace un gesto para que vuelvan a sentarse y puedan seguir hablando –. Me gustaría mucho que vinieras a verla. Tener algo de alegría podría hacer que mejorara sensiblemente.  
\- ¿Esto puede mejorar? –pregunta Enjolras, que había estado en silencio hasta entonces.  
\- En muy pocos casos. Al menos puede enlentecerse –añade con algo de esperanza –, Podemos alargarlo lo suficiente para probar nuevos medicamentos. Hay algunos en estudio, pero la investigación es lenta. Quién sabe si dentro de unos años pueda curarse.  
\- Las grandes farmacéuticas lo controlan todo –Enjolras se calla dándose cuenta de que ha vuelto a comentar algo con demasiada pasión, pero no puede evitarlo.  
\- Simplemente no podemos estresarla. Por eso te pido que lo intentes –le dice el señor Santonge a Cosette mirándola a los ojos. Se nota su inquietud –. Yo te contaré todo lo que necesites. Cosas sobre su estado, sobre cómo la traje aquí, lo que desees, pero los ratos que pases con ella tienes que cuidarlos –dice con tono calmado, pero serio.

Cosette asiente y pasan un rato hablando de las condiciones en las que Fantine estuvo trabajando en la calle hasta que él la encontró. Enjolras asiste perplejo ya que nadie le pide que se vaya. En el fondo lo agradece. Lleva dos días sin dejar de pensar en Grantaire y en qué estará pasando, si habrá vuelto a su callejón, si estará bien. No puede evitarlo, el cínico se ha colado en su piel, pero tampoco puede dejar de ser un cabezota y esperar algo de tiempo hasta ir a verle y cumplir su promesa.

Cuando salen, Enjolras coge a Cosette del brazo antes de entrar al coche de Courfeyrac.  
\- Deberías hablar con tu padre de esto –le dice con seriedad.  
\- ¿Por qué? Llevo semanas ocultándoselo –le contesta la niña con la ceja levantada. Cualquiera pensaría que ella y Enjolras son hermanos.  
\- No es lo mismo. Has encontrado lo que buscabas y vas a pasar muchas tardes aquí. Creo que debería saberlo –la suelta y ambos entran al coche. El rocío de la noche acaricia sus cabellos y se frotan las manos a la vez nada más entrar –. No voy a obligarte, Cosette. Tienes las puertas abiertas de nuestra asociación si quieres ayudar. Sólo te estoy diciendo lo que yo haría –le dice antes de meter la llave en el contacto y arrancar. 

………………

La próxima semana, Cosette vuelve a visitar a su madre y Enjolras se encuentra en las mismas calles frías y oscuras que una vez le trajeron la ayuda que necesitaba. Esta vez es él el que les trae mantas y comida a las mujeres, dejando que Joly las examine para ver si hay rastro de violencia en su piel o si padecen fiebre o dolor. Se ha llevado a Prouvaire para que les dé preservativos y las obligue a taparse mientras no están ejerciendo. Cuando llegan al final de la calle, Enjolras se aleja con una manta y un termo de café.  
Jehan lo ve irse y en su mirada se posa algo de preocupación, pero Enjolras se la devuelve con seguridad murmurando “No te preocupes”, a lo que el poeta responde con un suspiro “ten cuidado”.  
Conoce el camino, pero su corazón se acelera, pensando que quizás el hombre que busca no esté sólo esta vez o que ni siquiera esté, que ahora mismo haya otro hombre cabalgándolo, dejando marcas sobre su piel. Le da angustia, y sabe que Grantaire no estará mejor que él.  
Pero no, porque está ahí. La espalda apoyada en la piedra, los pies dando golpes sobre el muro por turnos y una camisa negra pegada a su pecho, resguardando más bien poco. Un cigarrillo le acaricia los dedos y su petaca descansa a su lado.  
Cuando se vuelve, sus ojos vidriosos lo observan y a Enjolras se le para el corazón. Se acerca con paso firme, disimulando su nerviosismo y cuando está frente a él, Grantaire lo mira, un pie levantado contra la pared, chulesco y borracho. Tira el cigarrillo al suelo y sonríe, sólo que es malévolo.  
\- Ponte esto –Enjolras lo tapa con la manta sin preguntar y los músculos del otro lo reciben relajándose bajo sus dedos.  
Baja la mirada para colocarle la manta por encima y mechones de pelo le tapan los ojos. Espera que no se note que no tiene ni idea de qué hacer. Cuando termina mira a Grantaire a la cara. Está mejor de sus heridas, pero parece enfermo, sin calor y sin comida.  
\- No sabía si te encontraría –dice  
\- Estoy aquí, justo dónde te dije que estaría –le recuerda el cínico.  
\- Te he traído café. Te vendrá bien algo caliente –le dice casi sin mirarlo, ocupando sus manos para no acercarlas a él y abrazarlo.  
\- ¿Qué quieres? –Grantaire le sujeta el brazo para que deje de pelearse con el termo y se centre en él. Es duro, pero no violento –. Se ha acabado, Apolo. No deberías volver por aquí. Sólo cumple tu promesa y olvida esto –sus dientes chirrían. Enjolras está casi asustado, pero no puede mostrarlo. Abre mucho los ojos y se queda quieto. Su brazo aún lo sujeta, aunque no aprieta.  
\- Quiero ayudarte, es lo que yo…lo que mi asociación hace.  
\- Te lo dije. No debí volver a tu casa –su voz muestra que se ha rendido-. Nuestro acuerdo ha acabado y no deberías estar aquí. Si sigues viniendo… –No sabe qué decir porque su voz es temblorosa. Suelta a Enjolras y vuelve a su posición sujetando la manta con las dos manos para no acercar los dedos hacia Enjolras y retirarle el pelo de la cara con suavidad –. Sólo fue una noche. Ese era el trato.

Un trato. Su padre solía decir esa palabra, y nunca significaba algo bueno. Enjolras se separa dos pasos y lo mira. Hay furia en su mirada. La pasión que suele encenderle, pero esta vez no habla de justicia o amor. 

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que fue? Mientes. Ni siquiera te pagué la última vez –suelta venenoso, apretando los puños –. Sé que intentaste avisarme, que debimos evitar intimar más allá de nuestro acuerdo –debe reconocérselo. Grantaire nunca le mintió, nunca intentó sacarle dinero a cambio. Él se lo dio porque lo creyó correcto, pero le enerva que R piense que aquella única noche fue sólo algo más –. Pero te di algo que creí que nunca le daría a nadie –añade con un quejido –. Yo no fui tu cliente, R, y no puedes mentirme para protegerme. No puedes evitar que me preocupe.  
\- Puedo evitar que te hagan daño –la voz de Grantaire es ronca, vacía –. Tú no perteneces a este mundo, y yo no puedo dejarlo. Concédeme esto.  
Enjolras asiente en la lejanía, aunque apenas tiene fuerzas. Puede ver a Jehan buscándolo en el otro lado de la calle.  
\- Buscaré una forma de ayudar a tú amiga, prepárala para marcharse la semana que viene y entonces…  
\- Entonces nos veremos por última vez –le corta con resignación.

…………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal "la escena íntima"? No quería que en este fic fuese explícita, pero no sé si me ha quedado sensiblera...


	4. Las tormentas y las guerras no duran para siempre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues llegamos al final. Gracias por los comentarios!!
> 
> El título del capítulo, proverbio francés: Toujours ne dure orage ne guerre.
> 
> Y una curiosidad: El nombre del hombre que ayuda a Fantine no es inventado, en realidad es mi apellido original, como era en francés. En español el Santonja, pero hace referencia a un conde que tenía unas tierras en el Girondins, cerca de Burdeos, y creo que se escribía "Santonge", pero el hombre se vino a España y su nombre se fue cambiando con las generaciones. Sí, soy medio francesa (y descendiente muuuy lejana de Luis XIV, el rey del sol)

Cosette ve a Fantine dos veces más. La primera la lleva y la recoge Courfeyrac, aunque el chico va a algunas granjas cercanas a buscar sacos de cereales de familias que les ayudan cuando tienen sobras en sus cosechas entretanto. La segunda, Marius lo convence para que le deje el coche y Cosette le presenta a Fantine. Hablan de libros y de la universidad y Marius no le suelta la mano a Cosette porque puede notar perfectamente lo nerviosa que le pone que su madre esté añadiendo una persona nueva en su vida. Fantine no se levanta de la cama, pero se incorpora cuando habla con ellos y parece feliz.  
Marius no pregunta más de lo necesario. Cosette agradece que lo entienda todo tan bien siendo tan joven y habiendo tenido una vida sin demasiadas complicaciones, pero sabe que Marius tiene su historia como cada uno de ellos.  
Cuando salen, aún cogidos de la mano y planeando una nueva visita, lo que ven junto al coche les hiela la sangre.  
Marius reconoce al hombre al instante. No cree que pudiera haber olvidado una presencia tan arrolladora, pero a la vez con las fracciones tan llenas de comprensión y amor. Hoy el hombre está enfadado y es igual de evidente.  
\- ¡Papá! –grita Cosette cuando está lo bastante cerca. Tiene las mejillas coloradas y no se atreve a soltar a Marius.  
\- Sube al coche jovencita. Estoy seguro de que Marius sabrá volver a la ciudad –Marius tiembla. El hombre no es mucho más alto que él, pero desprende una fuerza evidente en su postura. Cosette no le suelta.  
\- Estás avergonzando a Marius –le dice intentando aparentar tranquilidad –.No estábamos haciendo nada malo.  
\- Señor Fauchelevent…-Marius intenta explicarse con la voz entrecortada, pero el hombre se acerca a ambos.  
\- No es por ti jovencito –responde intentando calmarse –.Necesito hablar con mi hija –y entonces mira a Cosette-. Sé perfectamente lo que has estado haciendo aquí.  
\- ¿Me has estado siguiendo? –inquiere con valentía adelantando un paso.  
\- Al principio pensé que era por toda esa gente que habías conocido –se disculpa pero no deja de mirar a Cosette –, pero no he dejado de notar cosas raras en ti, y me has mentido –su padre parece decepcionado, pero Cosette no se amedrenta.  
\- Hablando de cosas raras, ¿Qué ocultas papá? Creo que no deberías hablar de sinceridad –Cosette adora a su padre, pero en ese momento no puede echarse atrás y ser sumisa.  
\- Si hubieras hablado conmigo, hija, te habría ayudado –dice Valjean con un tono triste. Parece debatirse entre una confesión y un silencio.  
\- Llevas años convenciéndome para que no busque a mi madre –Cosette está volviéndose algo inquisitiva, pero no le importa –.Me sobreproteges como si fuera un bebé, ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Su padre sopesa la respuesta y decide que ya es suficiente. 

\- Te lo contaré –suspira al fin –Puede que no te parezca bien, y puede que me odies, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que he hecho, todo, ha sido por ti –sus ojos se humedecen, recordando – Sube al coche y te lo contaré todo, Cosette. 

Cosette mira a Marius titubeante, pero el chico le suelta la mano y asiente con la cabeza, sin palabras. La joven se marcha con su padre mientras Marius sube al coche de Courfeyrac.  
Cuando llegan a casa están distantes. La señora Segalén, una vecina anciana que fue cocinera en la recuperación de los cincuenta tras la gran guerra y que basa su nueva vida en atiborrar a sus seres queridos, les ha dejado pastelillos y té recién hecho en la tetera. El hombre le sirve una taza a su hija, casi obligándola a sentarse en el sofá de tapiz estampado, antes de tomar la palabra.

\- Te preguntarás por qué nos fuimos de Montreuil, siendo yo el alcalde –dice intentando apaciguar la voz. Esos años no fueron fáciles, ni siquiera de recordar.  
\- Era muy pequeña. Lo que me pregunto es por qué no me lo contaste después –dice con cara triste – ¿No confías en mí?  
\- No, mi niña –su padre, porque es lo que ha sido toda su vida, acerca el brazo hacia ella, pero lo deja a escasos centímetros de su mano –. No es eso. Ocurrió algo tan complicado, y tuve que elegir. Tenía miedo. Aún lo tengo.  
\- Sólo quiero saber por qué –es un lamento y su padre la mira  
\- Por ti. Mi mujer había muerto y cuando te miré, me recordaste tanto a ella. Eras como la hija que nunca tuvimos –Valjean se calla intentando evitar las lágrimas, pero se lo debe –. Los Thenárdier me dijeron que tu madre no podía hacerse cargo de ti, que no te quería y les creí. Creí que estaba haciendo algo legal, que ellos se dedicaban a ayudar a niños como tú. No sabía toda la mafia que había detrás.  
\- Ese es el matrimonio que obligó a mi madre a prostituirse.  
\- No era lo único que hacían entonces, pero yo no lo sabía. Llevabas unos meses conmigo cuando aquel hombre apareció en mi puerta. Me amenazó. Me dijo que si no financiaba a sus secuaces vendría a por ti, que te llevaría y yo no podría hacer nada. –. A cada palabra su padre se pone más nervioso y Cosette se hace de piedra – . Me dijo que la adopción no era legal y que como cargo público podría ir a la cárcel y perderte, entonces sospeché a qué tipo de argucias se dedicaban y que seguramente me habían mentido con todo el asunto de tu madre, pero no quería que volvieras allí. Cosette compréndeme.  
\- ¿Qué hiciste? –pregunta ella procesando todo lo que está escuchando. Ella ya sospechaba que su madre en realidad la amaba.  
\- Le robé al ayuntamiento, hija mía. Me volví un corrupto para financiar sus negocios. Había entonces un hombre, el inspector Javert, que investigaba casos de proxenetismo y adopciones de niños ilegales –recuerda Valjean con tristeza –. Thenárdier me pidió dinero para poder dejar la ciudad y huir del inspector, pero ese negocio me salpicó en poco tiempo. La mafia había escapado poco a poco a París, pero yo seguía ahí y era el siguiente.  
\- ¡Les habrían pillado, papá! –grita entonces Cosette. Es consciente de que de haber sido así, quizás su madre no estaría tan enferma –. Tú les ayudaste a escapar.  
\- Me aseguré tu protección. A cambio perdí mi negocio y mis huellas se hicieron más visibles. Llevé a la fábrica a la ruina. Javert me encontraría en seguida si tiraba de la manta. Dejé a tantas personas sin trabajo, sólo por una amenaza –Valjean se pone las manos en la cabeza, alarmado –. Tuvimos que escapar, y una persona de la calle me debía un favor, de modo que me dio una identificación falsa. Fauchelevent –recuerda –.Una vez ayudé a un hombre con ese nombre en Montreuil. Sabía que me devolvería el favor –mira a Cosette con cuidado, intentando leerle la mente, pero la muchacha está pensativa y distante.  
\- Supongo que…te entiendo –dice al fin – .Cometiste muchos errores, papá, pero no eres tan distinto a mi madre. Ella también hizo cosas horribles por mí. Eso me hace sentirme tan culpable –solloza, y es sólo cuestión de tiempo que empiece a llorar. Esta vez su padre sí que la estrecha entre sus brazos.  
\- Porque eres increíble, y hermosa, Cosette. Haríamos lo que fuera por tu felicidad –repite como un mantra mientras la acuna –. Los hombres roban por codicia, hacen negocios por poder. Mi única codicia fue quererte –reconoce-. Y puede que eso haya sido lo único que me haya salvado de los fantasmas del pasado.

……………………………….

Es noche cerrada cuando tocan a la puerta. Enjolras no está durmiendo. Se siente incapaz con tanto trabajo por delante. Los últimos días en el ABC se han pasado buscando papeles para poder separar a Éponine de sus padres, pero es casi imposible si la chica no los denuncia por maltrato, y Enjolras no sabe si eso es factible después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento. A la vez, intenta idear un plan para atrapar a la banda, aunque sabe que muchas mujeres, y algunos hombres no tendrían un medio de vida, necesitando su ayuda. Su organización no es más que una cadena estudiantil pequeña que no puede afrontar grandes esfuerzos.  
Cuando abre la puerta creyendo que Combeferre ha vuelto a dejarse las llaves en su visita a la biblioteca, descubre que tiene que bajar la cabeza porque ante él hay alguien más pequeño que su amigo (que cualquiera de ellos, de hecho)  
\- ¿Hola?-no sabe qué decir, pero el desconocido, que es un niño de unos once o doce años sonríe con malicia.  
\- Traigo un mensaje para ti. Si tú eres Enjolras, claro –el chico no se asusta sino que se mantiene altanero frente a él.  
\- ¿Un mensaje? ¿A estas horas? –. El niño lo mira como si el raro fuera él y le tiende una tarjeta sin que le tiemble la mano.  
\- Si lo leyeras, quizás comprenderías –no es que Enjolras suela hacer caso de lo que le dice un desconocido, y menos de un preadolescente, pero tiene lógica.

La nota está escrita en una caligrafía desordenada y caótica. Parece una dirección con una fecha debajo que señala una hora exacta. Abajo del todo no hay una firma, sólo una inicial grande seguida de un punto, una R. Enjolras lo comprende entonces, aunque sigue sin saber de dónde ha salido ese niño.  
\- ¿Y tú eres? –dice al fin sin dejar de mirar al crío que sigue parado en su puerta.  
\- Gavroche para servirle. Ahora me tienes que decir que estás conforme, para que pueda comunicarlo y ganarme cinco francos –el niño nunca deja de sonreír y Enjolras se pregunta de dónde habrá sacado Grantaire a ese niño, si tendrá un hogar siquiera.  
\- Estoy conforme –el crío se da la vuelta para marcharse sin dejar de sonreír, cantarín y satisfecho –. Espera, ¡Gavroche! –tiene los ojos grandes y curiosos de cualquier niño cuando se vuelve algo titubeante –¿Has comido hoy? –le pregunta con un tono suave.  
\- Algo –contesta encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- Un momento –Enjolras se mete en la cocina y coge una bolsa con un par de bollos que Courfeyrac les trajo por la tarde sabiendo que sus amigos ni siquiera habían comprado el desayuno, sobreocupados con sus respectivos trabajos. Cuando vuelve a la puerta Gavroche sigue ahí. Ni siquiera ha intentado entrar, aunque sea a curiosear. Enjolras le tiende la bolsa, que aún está caliente –. Toma –le dice – , por las molestias.  
\- Gracias monsieur –canturrea Gavroche mientras baja las escaleras.  
Enjolras se da cuenta de que no le ha preguntado nada sobre su vida. Ni siquiera si va al colegio todos los días. Cierra la puerta y mira la tarjeta una vez más. No se había dado cuenta. La fecha hace referencia al día de mañana a las nueve de la noche. 

………………………

Después de llorar durante horas, padre e hija, uno en el hombro del otro, Valjean decide que a partir de ese momento va a ser él el que lleve a Cosette a ver a su madre. No vale la pena lamentarse ya por el pasado y más sabiendo que no tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, por desgracia. Valjean cometió un error y ayudó a unos proxenetas a instalarse en París, sacrificando su honradez y a los trabajadores leales de su fábrica. Cosette sabe que aquello no estuvo bien, pero también sabe que lo hizo por ella, porque si su padre iba a la cárcel y ella acababa en la calle como su madre, él no se lo habría perdonado jamás. Le cuesta perdonarse lo que hizo, pero al menos sabe que fue por amor.  
Ahora ella sólo puede devolver lo que su padre se llevó y ayudando al ABC es una buena forma. Sabe que Enjolras está enfrascado en una gran investigación para acabar con la banda de Patrón Minette, y todo gracias al camino que tuvo que tomar para ayudarle con su madre. Cosette cree que nunca podrá agradecérselo y se alegra de haber entrado a pedir ayuda en un primer momento, y no sólo por su madre. Puede que Marius tenga algo que ver.  
Cosette va a ver a su madre sólo dos días después, llena de emociones y sin poder callar durante el trayecto todo lo que siente ahora que se han reencontrado. Su padre la entiende, pero no puede evitar sentir pavor. Cosette va a querer ver a su madre cada vez más a menudo y el viaje es largo y no puede imaginarse qué pasaría si el dueño de la casa le restringiera las visitas, si se acabara cansando de tener a esa niña en su casa.  
Valjean la espera fuera, y cuando Cosette sale, hora y media después, hay lágrimas en sus ojos. Comprende lo duro que es, el paso de conformarse con tenerla cerca a querer estar con ella más y más, pero no es posible. Incluso puede ver el futuro, puede ver a Cosette cada vez más devastada y triste cuando tenga que marcharse.  
Su niña se tira a sus brazos y Jean Valjean toma una decisión. Camina hacia la puerta con Cosette siguiéndolo sorprendida. Sus pasos son seguros y largos. Toca a la puerta con confianza y al ver al patrón de la casa su tono se dulcifica.  
\- Monsieur, soy el padre de Cosette. Tenemos que hablar, si fuera tan amable de dejarme pasar –El hombre se sorprende, pero se aparta de la puerta y Valjean salva su primer escollo.  
\- La visita ha terminado –dice sin intentar sonar muy arisco.  
\- Lo sé, y esto no tiene nada que ver con la niña. Lo he decidido yo sólo. –El hombre camina en círculos, nervioso y no acepta un asiento cuando le es ofrecido –. No quiero que piense que irrumpo aquí para exigirle nada –dice mirando al hombre a los ojos – , pero creo que usted vive una mentira de preocupación absoluta. Tiene miedo y lo comprendo. Yo he aprendido a amar con los años, a amar y a perder. Creo que nos parecemos. –El hombre asiente levemente mirando al suelo, pero no dice nada-. Le estoy confundiendo. No soy bueno con las palabras. Quería decir que sé lo que sintió al ver a Fantine. Puedo imaginarlo –Valjean se queda de pie junto al hombre, Cosette se apoya en la pared, algo alejada de la situación y sorprendida-. Yo sentí eso con Cosette. Como si el sol volviera a salir después de días de lluvia. Puedo ver que la quiere. No creo que dejara a una desconocida venir a verla si no fuera así –explica con las manos abiertas-. Y a la vez sabe que Cosette es lo mejor para Fantine y para su enfermedad. Sé que le asusta que ella se convierta en lo más importante de su vida, sin embargo eso es lo que es. ¿Es usted padre? –El hombre asiente, aunque está algo consternado- . Entonces debe saber lo que significa tener un hijo. Cómo esa prioridad está encima de nuestra felicidad, de nuestra salud, de nosotros mismos. Fantine merece tener a Cosette para ella sola. Merece llamarla cuando quiera y que ella suba a verla. Merece comer con ella, aunque no se levante de la cama, y Cosette merece tener una madre.  
El hombre lo mira entendiendo su intención, y Valjean se arrodilla, porque querer a un hijo también significa sumisión  
\- Por favor señor, se lo ruego. Sé que no tiene poder sobre ella y que podría decidir, y aún así se lo pido porque sé que la ama. Deje que me la lleve y que la amemos como ha sido amada aquí. Otórguele eso, no a mí, a Cosette. 

 

El hombre se acerca a Valjean con los ojos húmedos. Parece que le han leído la mente, pero es reacio a dejar escapar algo que quiere con todo su corazón, sin embargo sabe que Fantine no tiene mucho tiempo, y que no puede amarle a él como ama a Cosette, pese a los años y la distancia. 

\- Para no ser bueno con las palabras, ha dado usted un gran discurso –dice obligando a Valjean a levantarse. Su voz es enérgica, pero melancólica -. El momento más feliz de su día, es cuando esa niña entra por la puerta. Siempre me pregunta cuando volverá, y yo muero un poco por dentro –Ahora que están frente a frente, Santonge deja atrás sus miedos -. He pensado lo que usted ha venido a decirme cien veces, pero nunca me he atrevido a llevarlo a cabo –reconoce-. Siempre acababa pensando que sería feliz así, como yo lo soy teniéndola conmigo, pero no lo es –explica con pena, y luego añade con el tono más grave –llévesela con usted, antes de que me arrepienta.

Cosette y su padre suben las escaleras con rapidez y Santonge se sienta en un sofá de su gran salón con la mirada perdida. Apenas puede mirar cuando a los diez minutos, Cosette baja las escaleras seguida de Valjean, que lleva a Fantine envuelta en mantas y agarrada a su cuello, exhausta. El hombre se prepara para un portazo sin adiós, ahora que no lo necesitan, pero no espera lo que ocurre. Cosette entra en el salón sin avisar y lo coge de las manos, arrodillándose frente a él.  
\- Gracias. La cuidaremos bien. Tomará todas sus medicinas y si algún día se atreve a venir a verla, estamos en la Rue Plumet 55. Siéntase libre de acudir. Es usted un ángel- Cosette le da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha.  
El viaje de vuelta, pese al cuidado que lleva su padre al conducir, es el momento más feliz de su vida. 

………………………………

Enjolras no se entera del reencuentro pues, aunque Cosette corre hacia el Musain esa misma tarde para darle las gracias por todo y contarles las noticias a los chicos, se encuentra con que Enjolras y Combeferre están ya muy lejos, buscando una casa pequeña y destartalada por las calles más sucias de París. 

\- Gracias por acompañarme –le dice con sinceridad. Son las ocho y media y se encuentran muy cerca de la calle que indicaba el mensaje.  
\- No te dejaría sólo por estos barrios –reconoce el estudiante de medicina mientras echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Las calles poco iluminadas los reciben.  
\- ¿Tienes los papeles? –Combeferre cuela la mano en el bolsillo de la americana de pana, asintiendo –.Tenemos que actuar con cabeza.  
\- Sé que no me lo has contado todo, Enjolras –le dice su amigo. Enjolras se vuelve hacia él casi con pánico. Ambos se paran –. Esto es más que una promesa para ti. Sólo intenta que sea un paso más para la asociación.  
\- Intento salvar a dos personas en lugar de sólo a una, Combeferre. Es lo que debemos hacer –su amigo asiente y siguen caminando.

Llaman a la puerta con los nudillos. El timbre no funciona y tampoco la luz del recibidor, de modo que cuando la puerta se abre ambos amigos se asustan ligeramente. Grantaire les recibe con una media sonrisa. Está mejor, pero sigue teniendo cara de no haber dormido en años. Mira a Enjolras y después a Combeferre con una pregunta que no hace.

\- Este es… –Entonces recuerda a Grantaire en su sofá, temblando –¿Te acuerdas de él?  
\- Claro –el cínico les hace un hueco y se cuelan en un apartamento estrecho y casi lúgubre con todos los muebles en una sola habitación, aunque tampoco hay demasiados.

En un sofá lleno de agujeros está una chica de la edad de Cosette, sólo que más delgada y de aspecto desgarbado y cansado. Su mirada es un avellana que se pierde en el fondo de unos ojos que escudriñan a los dos desconocidos, como si no se fiara de ellos.

\- Éponine –Grantaire la llama, pero la chica no se levanta. Sigue observándolos desde su posición –.Este es Enjolras, el amigo del que te hablé.  
\- ¿Y el de gafas? –pregunta con sequedad. No debe saber lo gentil que es Combeferre y lo inmune incluso a los tonos más duros.  
\- Soy Combeferre, llevo tus papeles.  
Éponine mira a Grantaire y suspira, cruzando los brazos como una niña con una rabieta.  
\- No quiero ir con ellos. Son niños ricos que me tienen pena. ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme contigo? – Su mirada guarda algo de esperanza. Enjolras cambia el peso de un pie a otro adivinando la tensión.  
\- Porque tus padres saben dónde vivo y te acabarán encontrando. Montparnasse volverá a pegarte y a mí después. ¿Quién te protegerá entonces? –le dice R en tono calmado, sentándose a su lado.  
\- Me las he arreglado muy bien sola hasta ahora –responde con ponzoña en la voz.  
\- No lo creo –Enjolras se encuentra diciendo –. Estás delgada y pareces enferma. Nosotros podemos encontrarte un hogar, y si enseñaras esos hematomas, si denunciaras…  
Éponine se levanta como un resorte y camina firme hacia Enjolras levantándole la mano.  
\- ¿Quién te has creído que eres, rubito? Si denuncio a mis padres se llevarán a mis hermanos a casas de acogida, separados. Nadie adopta a adolescentes. No sé si lo sabes.  
\- Podemos interceder –añade Combeferre desde atrás sin inmutarse por el tono de la chica.  
\- Claro –Éponine baja la mano. No tenía intención de pegar, pero necesitaba un punto de apoyo para enfatizar sus palabras –. Os creéis tan importantes.  
\- No más que tú –informa Enjolras con las mejillas coloradas por la pasión de su discurso –. No más que tus hermanos. No más que cualquier ciudadano con derecho a una educación, comida y seguridad. Ningún niño debería soportar ese acoso. Es injusto.  
Éponine se calma, pero mira a Grantaire con una súplica.  
\- No puedo hacerlo ¿Qué será de ti, además? –le dice con la voz temblorosa.  
\- Yo no importo –le contesta el moreno sin dejar de mirar a Enjolras de reojo. El líder le diría que importa tanto como los demás, pero desiste, porque sabe por qué lo está haciendo.

Grantaire va a decir algo más cuando la puerta se abre de una patada y cuatro hombres entran a la fuerza, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a tanta gente en el espacio reducido. Enjolras sabe quienes son en el momento en el que Éponine se esconde detrás de Grantaire aterrorizada.  
\- Mira patrón, te dije que la zorra se estaba escondiendo aquí. ¿Te la estás follando, R? –dice un joven de aspecto aristocrático, casi tan guapo como Enjolras, pero con fuego en la voz y más músculo en los brazos – .Aunque es bien sabido que te van los rabos.  
\- ¡Montparnasse! –El más viejo, unos cuarenta y tantos lo hace callar. Dos hombres lo rodean como si fuera el mismo sol – Éponine querida, estábamos preocupados. Deberías volver a casa. Los negocios de Grantaire son cosa suya. ¿Ahora los coges de dos en dos? –dice mirando al cínico –. Debes necesitar mucho alcohol –añade volviéndose hacia Enjolras y Combeferre, que se encuentran a un lado, pensando si interceder –. Sabía que te gustaban los jóvenes guapos y bien vestidos…  
\- Pijos –murmura el joven de antes.  
\- La pregunta es, ¿Qué ven ellos en ti, R? ¿Te ponen una bolsa en la cabeza para follarte? –sisea como una serpiente, cada sílaba dicha con lentitud deliberada.  
Enjolras aprieta los puños hasta que duelen, pero nota la mano de su amigo rozando la suya, pidiéndole paciencia si no quieren salir heridos, o que alguien lo haga por su culpa.  
\- Éponine, nos vamos –dice el que parece el líder, por tanto su propio padre. Enjolras no puede creer que se encuentre ante su hija así –. Si te portas bien, podremos olvidarlo. Eres una niña y puede que no amoneste a Grantaire si vienes ahora.  
La chica da un paso hacia adelante, quizás aceptando el trato que se le da, pero Grantaire lo evita poniéndose de nuevo delante de ella.  
\- ¿Llamas amonestación a una paliza de muerte? –le espeta con sarna –. Conozco tus métodos. Pégame hasta matarme, la vida ya me da lo mismo, y entonces todos sabrán quienes sois y lo que hacéis –es insolente, pero sus ojos brillan –. La muerte para mí, la cárcel para vosotros.  
Thenárdier parece debatirse ante los desconocidos, pero no sus lobos y Montparnasse se lanza hacia Grantaire reteniéndolo en el suelo con una de sus rodillas y pegándole en la cara. Ante el descontrol, al jefe le da lo mismo y agarra a Éponine de las muñecas mientras los otros dos hombres inmovilizan a Enjolras y a Combeferre.  
No los dejan moverse, pero Enjolras no puede dejarlo pasar. Grita intentando zafarse de la torre que lo retiene.  
\- ¡Eres un cobarde Thenárdier! Sí, sé quién eres. – No es capaz de controlar su verborrea. Puede ver a Combeferre inmovilizado por un hombre que parece llevar un arma ¿Qué pretende arriesgándose así? Pero no es consciente. No cuando la sangre de Grantaire moja el suelo de cerámica – ¿Vas a matarnos a todos?  
\- No vais a descubrirme. No lo permitiré – ladra el hombre arrastrando a Éponine a la fuerza.  
Combeferre consigue entonces zafarse de su agresor y lanzarle un golpe preciso en la garganta que lo deja casi inconsciente en el suelo. Él y Enjolras luchan con el otro con pies y manos hasta que el hombre saca una navaja y se enfrenta a ambos enseñando la hoja de metal para que no se acerquen a él.

Thenárdier ha abierto la puerta y se lleva a Éponine, que intenta agarrarse al marco gritando como si estuviera en el matadero. Su padre la agarra con fuerza propinándole un golpe contra la pared. Le sangra la sien y es vulnerable en ese estado volviéndose laxa. El hombre hace un gesto a sus compinches para que huyan. Parece que van a escapar, porque Grantaire ya no opone resistencia y yace en el suelo y el hombre que acorrala a Enjolras y Combeferre les amenaza con un arma blanca.  
Enjolras se debate entre ir a ayudar a Grantaire y evitar que se lleven a Éponine, pero sabe que no pueden hacerlo todo los dos solos, que probablemente los criminales acaben huyendo, aunque dejen atrás al hombre que sigue en el suelo. 

Thenárdier ya está en el rellano, cuando se oyen voces fuertes y los hombres que siguen en el piso se quedan helados. El jefe vuelve adentro con Éponine en brazos. Media cara está cubierta de sangre y parece una muñeca en brazos de su padre. Pronto Enjolras adivina porqué cuando una fila de policías lo rodean en el salón. Thenárdier amenaza y grita. Sus secuaces intentan escapar por el pequeño pasillo que lleva al único cuarto, pero son perseguidos por tres hombres armados, de modo que se rinden antes de llegar a la ventana.  
\- Patrón Minette. Llevábamos tiempo buscándoos –dice el que parece el jefe. Thenárdier no tiene más remedio que rendirse y suelta a Éponine que se tambalea a punto de desmayarse.  
Está a punto de caerse cuando Combeferre la coge en brazos sin demasiada dificultad, como si fuera una pluma. Mientras los hombres se llevan a los proxenetas y llaman a la ambulancia, Enjolras corre hacia Grantaire.  
El hombre está tendido en el suelo. Tiene sangre en la nariz y los labios y los ojos están empezando a ponérsele morados. Respira con dificultad y desde luego no es capaz de levantarse. Parece que tiene un par de costillas rotas, al menos.  
\- ¡R! –Enjolras le levanta la cabeza para que respire mejor y no se ahogue con la sangre, pero puede ver como Grantaire se va apagando. No puede dejarse llevar por el pánico – ¿Qué has hecho? –dice al fin.  
\- No soy el único obstinado aquí - dice con una sonrisa que debe doler por el gemido que la acompaña –. Sin embargo, creo que me ha salido mejor lo de llamar a la policía.  
\- ¿Tú los llamaste? –Su voz sube unas octavas por la sorpresa. El peso de Grantaire está en su hombro.  
\- ¿Por qué te crees que envié a Gavroche a tu casa? Era un señuelo. Sabía que lo acabarían siguiendo hasta aquí y atarían cabos. Esos idiotas. Estaban esperando el jaleo, justo desde las nueve. El crío es un hermano de Éponine, ¿Sabes?  
\- No me lo dijo –intenta mantener un tono normal, pero es difícil cuando sus manos están llenas de sangre –. Creía que no querías acabar con esta vida, R. Creía que no verías la luz, que no había esperanza para ti. Pensé que seguirías vendiéndote, cualquier cosa por una botella de vino –Grantaire ya no lo está mirando, incapaz de abrir los ojos. La sangre se le seca en la nariz – ¿Por qué?  
\- Puede que no me importe el dolor propio, pero me importa el de otros. Además, nadie desea tanto la luz como el hombre ciego –le cuesta hablar y es lo más notorio. Enjolras puede ver como Combeferre le limpia la sangre a Éponine, que está recostada en el sofá.  
\- Pensaba que no creías en nada –le dice al fin.  
\- Creo que creo en ti –dice con un susurro, y su visión se nubla. El firmamento se hace negro.  
Enjolras lo zarandea, pero no puede hacer nada hasta que la ambulancia se lo lleva.

……………

Cuando abre los ojos, lo primero que percibe es que tiene agujas clavadas en la piel y está en una habitación blanca. Alguien le está mirando y abre los ojos con dificultad, vislumbrando la presencia que está a su lado.  
\- ¿Estoy en el cielo? –murmura con sarcasmo. Enjolras sonríe junto a él en lugar de reprimirle.  
\- No, estás en el hospital –le dice con tono calmado, acercándose a la cama.  
\- Una pena. Eras un buen ángel, Apolo. Entonces podría caminar a tu lado –intenta que suene resignado, pero la ironía es obvia.  
\- No digas tonterías –le contesta Enjolras, pero no está enfadado –.Al final salvaste a Éponine.  
\- ¿Cómo está? – Grantaire se incorpora interesado.  
\- Bien. Al final lo contó todo y el padre de Cosette testificó sobre como los Thenárdier vendían niños que no eran suyos.  
\- ¿Cuanto he dormido? –pregunta levantando una ceja.  
\- Tres días –contesta Enjolras riendo-. Llevamos a Éponine con Pontmercy y Courfeyrac. No sé si fue una buena idea, pero le hice prometerme que no flirtearía con ella.  
\- ¿A cuál de ellos? –hablan como dos amigos, ajenos a que aún hay muchas preguntas que resolver, no sólo de su relación.  
\- ¡A Courfeyrac! Ahora juegan a juegos de mesa y creo que se han hecho amigos, pero ella parece interesada en Marius. O eso dicen.  
\- Claro, porque tú de eso no sabes nada –Enjolras le da un golpe y no sabe cuanto hace que no estaba así con alguien. Grantaire levanta las cejas – ¿Qué voy a hacer? –no puede evitarlo. No pueden obviar el elefante en la habitación por más tiempo.  
\- Por ahora, venir conmigo. A Combeferre le parece bien, y el sofá es cómodo –no habla de ellos, no habla de en qué punto se encuentran, ¿Amigos? ¿amantes? ¿Conocidos por circunstancias inevitables? –. Tenemos que buscarte un trabajo.

Eso hacen. Grantaire termina dibujando panfletos para el ABC. Se lleva bien con todos los miembros y discute con Enjolras cada día, al menos por tres cosas distintas haciendo que la mayoría de veces acaben solos, abandonados por los demás. Grantaire bebe menos, pero nunca lo deja.  
Valjean elude la cárcel por su colaboración con la justicia y las amenazas sufridas, pero es embargado semanas después y acaba comprando una casa pequeña con balcón. Cosette estudia literatura en la universidad pública, pero nunca ha sido tan feliz. Cuando llega la primavera, Fantine se levanta de la cama y desayuna con ellos. A veces planta flores en las ventanas y siempre se acuesta rendida a media tarde, pero el color vuelve a su cara. El ABC consigue una pensión de cuatro mil francos que gasta íntegramente en la educación de Cosette. Dicen que pasea de la mano de Valjean, como si fueran una familia.  
Combeferre consigue un centro de acogida con régimen abierto para Gavroche y la hermana de Éponine. Uno en el que serán cuidados y educados hasta que adquieran la mayoría de edad y puedan recibir visitas así como salir de vez en cuando.  
En Septiembre, Grantaire vuelve a la universidad, aunque estudia a distancia mientras intenta mantener dos trabajos y evita emborracharse demasiado para seguir con esa vida. Le cuesta dos despidos y varias recaídas conseguirlo. En octubre Jehan y él sacan un libro con dibujos para niños que les permite vivir bien varios meses. Consigue que Enjolras se preocupe por su forma de gestionar el dinero, pero no es nada nuevo.  
La navidad llega y la pasan todos juntos. Éponine tolera medianamente a Cosette pese a que sigue mirando a Marius con melancolía mientras juega al twister con Joly (que no deja que nadie se quite los calcetines) y Courfeyrac (que es tan elástico como un roble)  
Enjolras mira por la ventana del Musain, el aguanieve cae sobre los tejados. Grantaire se acerca con una copa para él.  
\- Al menos, permite que te invite a champán.  
\- No bebo –dice sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.  
\- Vamos, algo tan francés –intenta hacerle reír, pero incluso en ese año loco, la Navidad es estúpida para Enjolras, al menos desde que dejó de creer en la magia y sus padres se olvidaron de él.  
\- Sólo un trago –dice con tranquilidad. No quiere que discutan. Pese a sus diferencias ha aprendido a admirar a Grantaire.  
Más bien, no puede dejar de pensar en él, en aquella noche de pasión, pero lleva meses dejándolo pasar. Es en lo único en lo que no se siente bajo control. Ha aprendido a aceptar que es lo mejor, que sean amigos de esa forma, aunque le saque de quicio que el cínico le lleve la contraria y flirtee descaradamente con él.  
\- Baila conmigo –dice Grantaire de repente y Enjolras lo mira con pánico. No soportaría la cercanía.  
\- No sé bailar –dice al fin, pero el moreno le tiende las manos. En los últimos meses, comer todos los días y no pasar frío ni ser maltratado le han sentado bien. Sigue sin ser guapo, pero sus ojos son más brillantes, sus hombros anchos y sus labios llenos.  
\- Vamos –susurra, y Enjolras lo sigue porque no le queda más. No cuando su cintura es rodeada con dulzura.  
Puede sentir el aliento en su cara. Bailan una música estúpida mientras el resto del mundo se desvanece. Enjolras intenta dejarse llevar, pero acaba guiando, lo que le propina una ceja levantada con un chasquido por parte de su pareja de baile.  
\- No te he olvidado –le confiesa Grantaire – ¿Por qué crees que me levanto cada día, Enjolras? –y luego una risa amarga –. Tengo que estar muy sobrio para estar diciendo esto.  
Enjolras chista, pero está sonriendo y no puede evitarlo.  
\- No sé como hacerlo. No sé como se hace –susurra en su oído, y por una vez su voz tiembla. Da lo mismo, porque Grantaire la encuentra tan hermosa como cuando da discursos inspiradores.  
\- ¿Te recuerdo a lo que me dedicaba? Yo tampoco sé lo que hago, y no merezco tu atención, pero me basta con intentarlo.  
Enjolras lo mira. Los segundos pasan como ruidos en el aire. (plof, plof, plof) y Enjolras lo besa torpemente, porque no conoce otro modo. Grantaire se aferra a su cintura para que no se lo quiten. Es el último minuto de 1971 y Enjolras lo ha aceptado, junto a esa ventana, en ese sitio que es su templo.  
Apoyan la frente perdiéndose en sus ojos. El cinismo de Grantaire escondido tras sus pestañas. No oyen ni ven nada más hasta que la voz cantarina de Jean Prouvaire resuena entre los muros del café,  
\- ¡Combeferre y Courfeyrac se están besando bajo el muérdago!

Enjolras saldría corriendo, recordándole a su amigo que besar a todos sus amigos cuando entran porque haya una planta colgando de la escalera no es ético ni profesional, pero no podría importarle menos. Está demasiado ocupado en otras cosas. Cosas que ya no son blancas o negras, cosas que son un rojo pasión.

**Author's Note:**

> He decidido publicarlo en capítulos para no agobiar a la gente que lo va a leer por primera vez. De todos modos, los capítulos serán muy seguidos así que atentos.


End file.
